What Saved Her Life Will Kill Her
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Alaine is an E.V.O of nature and her sister has gone missing. Or did she? When Alaine's life force begins to weakens as she searches for her sister, will Rex's love save her or will she be murdered by the thing that saved her life in the first place?
1. Prologue

"Alexander, do you have the nanite crystal?" Said the beautiful woman with dark hair and emerald eyes.

The girl who was only 10 was on the table, badly wounded and barely alive. The explosion that set nanites all over the world had shook the home so bad, that everything crashed to the floor.

The girl saw the tall book case falling over and threatening to crush her little sister that she didn't think twice about pushing her sister out of the way and couldn't save herself when the items fell on top of her.

Her parents, the top scientists in their field and founder of the one and only nanite crystal, found their little girl, crushed under the heavy items. When they frantically dug out the items, tears came to their eyes as they saw their daughter bloody, bruised, and barely alive.

"Alaine, my baby girl. What happened?" Her father said as he gingerly held her.

"Daddy..." She breathed out, her chest in hot pain.

"What happened?" Her mother cried as she held her baby, Miele, who was crying.

"I saved...my sister. She was..."

Alaine wanted to sleep and her father shook her because he knew she was close to death.

"We have to save her!" Her mother yelled.

"How?" Her father said as he cradled his daughter to his chest and stood up.

His wife stared at him with determination in her green eyes that both girls inherited. It dawned on him what she meant.

"No," he said terror growing in his chest. "No, no, no, no, Lucinda!"

"We have no choice. Our daughter won't survive this by medical help alone!"

"We don't know what the crystal does yet. We don't know how it can affect her."

"Daddy... it hurts..." Alaine said as she weakly touched her father's cheek.

He gasped at the touch of his little girl's hand, it was so cold.

"We have no choice, Alexander." His wife said.

Alexander looked at his daughter, cold, bloody, and barely alive. She had her mother's skin tone, body and eye color but she had his hair color and facial features. He was afraid of so many things but he was terrified of one thing; losing his daughter.

"We're going to make you feel better, okay baby?" Alexander said as looked at his dying daughter.

"O...Kay..."

They wasted no time in getting to their lab and putting Miele in a play net and got to work on Aliyanna.

"I want...to sleep..." Aliyanna breathed out as her parents cleaned her wounds.

"Soon, sweetie, soon..." Her mother said as they cleaned her chest.

They gasped as they saw her chest open, open letting them see her blood, veins, and bones.

"What's...wrong?" Alaine breathed out. She was so tired.

"Nothing, baby girl." Her father said.

"Alexander, do you have the nanite crystal?"

Her husband came to the woman with a black suitcase.

"Luce, what if it doesn't work?" Alexander asked.

"It _will_ work, Alex."

Lucinda opened the suitcase and a bright light came shining through. They looked at the silver crystal. It was beautiful, shaped like a dahlia flower. The woman grabbed the crystal and it was warm, as if it were alive. She carried carefully in her hand and turned to her daughter.

"Luce, what if..."

"No!" She boomed. "It will work!"

She placed the crystal over her daughter's chest and it glowed so brightly it hurt their eyes and Lucinda was forced let go of the crystal. When the glow lessened, Lucinda and Alexander looked to see the crystal hovering over Alaine's body. It was humming with energy and shot out a beam of light at Alaine's open chest and Alaine screamed.

"Luce, stop it. It's hurting her!" Alexander yelled as he ran to his daughter but an invisible barrier around the table wouldn't let him near her.

"Alex!" Lucinda yelled as she too tried to get past the barrier.

They saw Alaine's body glow as bright as the crystal which heightened the intensity of the beam of light shooting at Alaine's chest. Her parents yelled, banged and screamed as Alaine yelled in pain. Her parents froze when they saw the crystal retract the beam of light and hovered over Alaine, who was breathing heavily. The crystal hovered for a few seconds then glowed softly like light bulb going on and off.

Alaine reached her arms up and cupped the crystal in her hands.

As soon as Alaine touched the crystal, it sent an insane amount of light, lighting up the whole room and when the light disappeared; her parents saw that Alaine's wounds were gone.

Alaine fell limp and the crystal went inside her chest like a drop of water in the ocean and her chest glowed then died down. The barrier disappeared and her parents wasted no time in rushing to their daughter.

"Honey, honey, are you okay?" Her mother said as she touched her daughter's hair.

Alaine moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked weakly.

Her parents breathed sighs of relief and crushed her body to theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	2. Alaine 2

My life was not an easy one. I was living on my own taking care of my sister. My parents died in an accident a couple of months ago.

But now my sister, Miele, was gone. I took her to play in the park one day and I turn my back for a couple of seconds to get her some ice cream and when I turn around she was gone.

On the floor was her stuffed bunny with pink bows on the ears which I carried around in my pocket. Ever since then I've been searching for her. So, I resorted to the use of my E.V.O powers.

Now, I'm an E.V.O of nature. I can control everything nature-wise and I can hear the voice of nature which can be very annoying. I was worried for her well being. I couldn't lose her not now not ever. I felt fear starting to rise so I took in deep breaths, calming myself. I took in deep breaths when I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

_Not again!_

It's was burning my chest alive, making it hard to breathe. I hate it when this happens but this is strong, stronger than before. I'm losing my consciousness faster than I thought possible. But I can't fight it. It's too much.

It's burning me and going through my body like ice hitting your skin. I fell down to the ground, hard, on my back, knocking the air out of me.

I heard someone yell, "Hey!"

I turned my head to see who it was but I couldn't see well. I was disoriented and everything looked foggy and dream-like. I forced myself on all fours but the pain now went to my side. It was horrible. Like someone stabbing me with a knife and twisting it around and around over and over again as my body wanted to stop the pain.

I wanted to throw up.

"Get…up!" I told myself to get me going but I couldn't. I tried to get up, lifting up a knee but the pain increased and I couldn't breathe.

"Hold on! I can help you!" I don't know what to think. Everything is so blurry and I can hear voices.

_The crystal grows stronger_

_Time is near_

_Soon, very soon…_

I clutched my side and groaned again.

"I'm coming!" Someone was here but I don't know who. I want to know but I can't.

I'm burning up alive. I'm burning and I can't stop it. I can't. It's too much.

Blackness consumed me and all I remember is arms, warm, strong arms picking me up and voices.

* * *

><p>I was in a meadow, filled with flowers and trees and I felt at peace and calm. But the scene changed and it was now dark, bloody, filled with E.V.O's I couldn't recognize. I sense a deep evil energy around me, pushing me towards a voice that is calling me…<p>

"You are like me child but you have something I want and I need it…"

"Who's there?"

"In time I need the nanite crystal your parents bestowed on you."

"What?"

"As each day comes, it grows stronger and soon you will not be able to live if it's inside you. It has your life force and with it, it begins to kill you."

"What? I don't get it. I don't have a crystal. Who are you? What's going on?"

_"In time…"_

"Let me go!" Anger starting to rise in me. I couldn't move

"Not until you give me what I want."

"I don't have any crystal. I don't have anything!" I yelled.

"Yes, child and I shall retrieve it!"

Vines exploded from the ground underneath me and circled my body, squeezing me.

I tried to control the vines, to command them to let me go, but they wouldn't listen to me.

"Foolish child! I am stronger than you are!"

"Please! Stop!" I yelled, pain brewing in my arms, legs and sides.

The vines tightened tighter than I thought possible and I couldn't breathe. I was being squeezed to death. I tried commanding the nature to let me go but it wouldn't listen. I was terrified and I panicked and yelled and_yelled…_

* * *

><p>"She's having a nightmare! Wake her up!" I heard a woman's voice yell.<p>

I wasn't sure if I was still in the dream but kept going in and out of the scene in the forest and hearing a woman's voice. I couldn't make out anything except for my screaming and the fear.

"Ow! Damn it!" This voice sounded young.

My body convulsed violently as I felt something move inside my chest and it felt like it was tearing my skin apart like sheets of paper.

"Doctor Holiday! Look!"

"She's turning into an E.V.O." Her voice was filled with horror and something primal sounded in me and I growled like an animal that was cornered, warning people to stay away.

"Rex! Stop it!"

"She…won't…stand…still!"

I felt my chest going up in the air impossibly high and it was burning my body. I didn't want to be an E.V.O, not until I found my sister again.

I felt something on my chest, like a strong hand and instinct kicked in and I moved my body to shake it off, I don't know what happened but a heard a boy's voice yell, "Ouch! She burned me!"

"There's something opening up in her chest."

What the hell? Something was opening up in my chest.

_So close_

_The crystal grows stronger_

I heard a man's voice whisper in my head and I couldn't make out if it was my imagination. I forced myself to think through the pain and forced my eyes to focus long enough to stay in the real world but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I couldn't recognize my own voice. I sounded like an animal, growling and fighting. My skin was tearing apart from my chest and it was spreading. I felt myself burning up and my vision was going dark. The voices were distorted and it looked so blurry, almost as if I was looking through a fog. All I could feel was strong hands on my arms, giving me a moment of pleasure and safety. It felt so warm, so inviting I stopped struggling.

"It…what…doing?" My hearing wasn't working but I could see a figure above me. My vision was blurry but I felt calm, didn't feel the need to lash out.

From where the hands were, there was a tingling sensation and for one split second, I felt no pain, just safety. I felt safe. But it was cut short by another agonizing ripping in my chest and the hands left my arms. But they found my chest and pressed hard.

Something was humming like electricity and I don't know if it was me or the hands but they were shaking. Something was happening and the pain was slowly subsiding. I felt energy course through my veins and filling me.

I heard grunts and voices but I was losing consciousness.

"Stay…please…" That was the only clear thing I could hear before I lost consciousness. All I saw was a figure above me, bright lights that were burning brighter and brighter and then complete and total blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	3. Rex 3

She'd been asleep all afternoon. I don't even know why I was anxious and worried about her.

I barely knew the girl and yet when I saw her fall on her back, unconscious and in pain something inside me reacted quickly. And when I bought her back to Providence for Dr. Holiday to help her, I wanted to get rid of her pain.

It was horrible seeing her growling and fighting like an animal, desperately yelling at us to stop the pain. We all thought she was turning into a rampaging E.V.O and I wanted to stop it before it happened. But every time I tried to touch her, she would punch me in the jaw or her touch would burn me. But I was determined so I managed to grab her arms and pin them down feeling electricity go through me with a comforting tingle.

She calmed down as I held her arms down. I didn't realize that I was caressing her arms with my thumbs. I stopped immediately and pulled back due to the shock of what I did and the electricity. Her chest was ripping open and glowing with a light and when I placed my hands on her chest, she stopped moving. I tried to find the nanites that were evolving but I couldn't find any. I found something more powerful than nanites and felt my energy sapping from me. It was almost as if she was sucking my energy.

"It's working."Dr. Holiday said.

The more she calmed down and the glow lessened, the weaker I felt.

"Rex?"

"I'm fine, Doc." I was quickly losing my energy but she was calming down and her chest was mending itself close.

Just as her chest closed completely, I whispered softly, "Stay…please…"

Then, the brightest light exploded from her chest, forcing me away to cover my eyes and when it stopped, she fell limp. Dr. Holiday did tests on her while she was asleep and said that her body was giving off loads of energy from the nanites, causing her biometrics to spike up higher.

"Rex, stop fidgeting. She's fine." Dr. Holiday said, snapping me from my thoughts of earlier.

"I'm not fidgeting. How does moving my legs making me fidgety?"

"She's going to be fine. She should be waking up any minute now but I need to add these tests to the computer so I'll be back."

She left the room and I was alone with the girl.

"So, you gonna ask the girl out when she wakes up?"

"Bobo!"

"I'm just asking, yeesh!" Bobo said as he made his way to me.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the girl. She looked calm and peaceful as she breathed.

She was beautiful.

She had an olive skin tone with long wavy waist length honey colored hair that framed her heart shaped face and a killer body. She had full lips, perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, and smelled sweet. And for some strange reason, I felt a pull towards her like the tide pulling you into the ocean.

I hadn't realized I had moved to her and was cupping her cheek until Bobo said, "Easy, Romeo. Touching a girl in her sleep ain't the best way to win her heart."

I pulled back quickly and turned to Bobo.

"I'm not trying anything!" I said to him as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Then why is your face like a tomato?"

"Bobo!"

We heard a groan come from behind us and we turned to see the girl moving her head.

"Get the Doc." I said to Bobo while I rushed to her side.

"Hey…" I whispered softly. "Wake up."

She groaned in her sleep and moved her body towards the sound of my voice.

"Wake up." I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently but that was a mistake because her hand came flying up and smacked my face.

_"Ah!"_ I yelled, turning around and grabbing my face. Shit, that hurt like hell.

"Huh? What?" I felt her sit up and throw back the sheets. "Oh! Did I hit you? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

She had come to my side and tried to pry my hands from my face. "I'm fine."

"Come on, I'm sorry. Let me see."

She was strong and gently but firmly grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face.

"It's okay. Seriously, I get punched in the face every day. I just won't go near you when you're sleeping." I said, casually throwing a smile her way.

I paid attention to her eyes and they were a beautiful emerald color and she started to blush and bite her lower lip. Just as I was about to say something, Dr. Holiday came in with Bobo behind her.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Holiday and this is Rex."

"Hi, I'm Alaine."

"Oh sure, introduce everyone but the monkey." Bobo said angrily.

Alaine fixed her gaze on him and kneeled to his level. "Aw, aren't you the most adorable monkey ever."

"Uh, he hates…"

"Shush! Let the pretty lady talk." Bobo said, stopping me from talking.

She laughed and scratched his head.

"So, where am I?" she asked, still scratching Bobo.

"Providence."

She froze and stood up quickly.

"Providence? How?" She asked.

"Well, Rex found you unconscious and bought you here. Once you got here, your nanites started to evolve and Rex cured you. Do you remember anything?"

She frowned and answered, "A bit. I remember growling and people talking and burning pain."

Dr. Holiday wrote some more on her clipboard. "Okay, well, something in your body was giving off an amazing amount of energy that made your biometrics spike up higher than usual. Has this happened before?"

She looked hesitant, and then answered slowly. "Not like this"

"Have you had a doctor check it out?"

"No"

"Have you experience this before?"

"Well, I get pains in my chest once in a while but they started after I figured out I could control nature."

Hold up, did she just say she controlled nature.

"What?" She asked nervously as she bit her lip.

"No, it's just...rare that a E.V.O can control their nanites, let alone other nanites." Dr. Holiday replied.

"Surely I'm not the only one." She said as she crossed her arms.

"No, you're not." Dr. Holiday answered.

"Then I don't see why you guys freaked out. You act like I said I murdered someone."

Dr. Holiday smiled at her. "No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

Time for me to intervene.

"My archenemy controls nature like you. Name's Van Kleiss."

"Huh." She answered then realization dawned on her. "Oh, I get it. So because I control nature at my will like Van Kleiss, you think that I'll be like him." There was a hard edge to her voice.

"No, it's not like that. We're just...surprised. If you don't mind I would like to run some tests on you and see how much power you have." Dr. Holiday told her as she wrote on her clipboard.

Alaine stared at her with longing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said softly.

Secretly, I wanted her to stay. I wanted to show her around and get to know her.

"Why?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"I can't because I need to find someone." Alaine said clutching her fists

"Who?" I asked as I got closer and took her hand.

She started to pull her hand back but I tightened my grip. Warmth coursed through my body and I was enjoying it.

"We can help you." I said.

She let out a long breath and looked at my eyes. They emerald eyes were so beautiful.

"My sister. I have to find my sister. She's only four and she disappeared for a few days and I've been searching for her ever since."

Dr. Holiday walked up to us and smiled gently. "Well how about a deal? You help me by staying here at Providence and take some tests and in return we help you find your sister."

"I don't know."

"Hey, Providence can help you. They helped me. You can trust us."

_And me_, I silently added.

"Promise?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled cheerfully at her. "Promise. And if I break that promise you can have total control on how to torture me."

She laughed and I found myself enjoying her laugh.

"When you put it like that, then I guess I can stay. I'll help you, Dr. Holiday."

Dr. Holiday smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, Alaine."

"Romeo, you gonna let go of her hand or what?" Bobo said to us.

Sure enough our hands were together with our fingers interlaced.

We looked up at each other and we quickly pulled away and placed some distance between us. To make matters worse, Bobo was laughing hard and Dr. Holiday was smiling. My face was burning and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her. Her cheeks were also red and I notice that it gave her skin a rosy color. Dr. Holiday chuckled and broke the awkward moment.

"Well then, Alaine, if you can come with me, we can talk about your sister and anything else you have on mind..."Dr. Holiday had started walking away.

Alaine was reluctant and stared back at me. She was about to say something but Dr. Holiday called her and she quickly walked away.

"Nice going, Romeo. You should ask her out." Bobo said making his way to me.

"What? Oh, come on! You can't be serious!"

"You were drooling." He stated.

"You really need to get a life."

"Bugging you_is_ my life. Just ask her out before someone else does." Bobo said before walking away.

I sighed and followed him. Maybe he was right. I can't deny that I feel attracted to her but I just met her and I should get to know her first.

Which is _exactly _what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	4. Alaine 4

I flopped backwards on my bed late at night after some tests and practicing my powers in the petting zoo. I was tired after practicing my powers but I was getting stronger and better.

Dr. Holiday was really nice and reminded me of my mother.

She was true to her word. She was helping me looking for my sister by sending out a missing persons alert and a reward would be rewarded for any information leading to her.

I trusted her and I refused to give up hope on finding my sister even when nothing came up. I still had her bunny rabbit under my pillow. It's the only thing I have of her and she's the last person in my family and I couldn't lose her.

Dr. Holiday gave me money to go to the mall and buy some clothes. I felt awkward taking her money but she insisted. So, I just chose to spend the least amount of money I could. Providence was okay but they really pushed your buttons. I can see why Rex breaks out of here to go on his so called "road trips" to blow off steam. Rex was so damn hot and I couldn't help but blush when I was around him.

There was an electrified feeling in the air when we were together and I wondered if he could feel it, too. I loved hanging out with him and Bobo. They were funny and I usually spent my time in Rex's room when he wasn't out curing E.V.O's and what not. They were always making me laugh and constantly making jokes about each other. I wanted to tell Rex how I felt about him but I don't think a guy like him would go out with a girl like me.

I mean, _hello?_ He cures E.V.O's and saves the world like everyday.

While me, I just control nature at my will. But I secretly hoped because when he held my hand that day, there was a tingle and warmth I've never experienced before. It felt really good but I tried really hard not to think about him. Which the chances of that happening would be the chances of pigs learning how to fly.

I couldn't stop thinking about him or his lightly spiked slicked back dark hair, his reddish brown eyes, his long and lean muscles that showed through his clothes. Bobo made jokes about us and I would always blush and Rex would clear his throat nervously. I think Bobo may or may not notice that I like Rex but he never asked me out directly so I wasn't sure.

The only thing that's really starting to get to me is the weird dreams. There was always a man voice speaking to me about some stupid nanite crystal and my life force and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... I don't even know about a nanite crystal less much own it. I don't know what to think of it but something told me I shouldn't ignore it.

But what's really scary is that I hear my sister's voice and once I woke up in a cold sweat with my heart pounding and my chest hurting like usual simply because I saw my sister walking to a ruined castle and a man walking towards her.

I couldn't see the man but my body sensed something was wrong and it went on high alert. I couldn't hear what the figure said but he held out his hand towards her. I yelled at my sister to not go to him, to come back but my voice didn't make it out of my throat. It was almost as if there was a huge lump in my throat that wouldn't let me talk. I tried and tried but nothing came out so instead I ran to her and grabbed her but my arms went through her.

My sister took the man's hand and disappeared and in their place was her pink bunny that she never parted with and that's when I usually wake up. I didn't say anything to anyone. Everyone was busy with E.V.O's and I didn't want to add more to their plate. I met White Knight and Six who never, ever smiles. I mean, doesn't the guy even know how to smile?

Seriously!

There was a knock at my door. "Come in!"

"Hey, Alaine!"

I sat up and he leaned against the door. My heart picked up speed and my stomach did flips. Damn, did he look hot.

"Hey, Rex." I swear there was a special taste when I said his name almsot as if it were meant to be there.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Besides being completely and utterly exhausted after being poked and examined like a freaking guniea pig, then absolutely nothing."

He laughed and his laugh made its way to my soul.

"Yeah, figured that much. Anywho, I know we just met and all and this probably might sound weird that I'm saying this..."

Soon, Rex was at my side and looked at me seriously. My heart went into overdrive and I swear that my heart should've burst by now. I was getting nervous. Was he...asking me out?

"Yeah..." I said haltingly.

I really, _really_ hope he was.

"Right, what I mean is that I want.." He trailed off

"You want?" I asked softly. Oh my freaking gosh!

This was really happening. He's asking me out.

Oh my god, what am I going to say? What am I going to do?

Oh my gosh, this will definitely be the...

"To take you to the Snack Shack for some burgers because they are really good."

_...Worst day of my life._

I swear my heart just dropped out from under me. He wasn't asking me out. He just wanted to hang out.

Whoop defucking do!

_Not!_

"I mean I was nervous because most girls never even eat that stuff and I didn't know if you were like those girls..." He was rambling so I stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I actually love burgers." I really did. "What time?"

Just because he didn't ask me out didn't mean I was going to turn down my chance of hanging out with him.

"I'll come get you around midnight with Bobo!" And before I knew it, I was alone.

"Sure," I said to no one in particular.

I fell back on my bed, smooshed my face against my pillow and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	5. Rex 5

"It's not a date."

"Make sure to ask her stuff. Girls like it when you talk to them." Noah said.

I don't even know what was going on in my mind when I went to see Noah.

"It's not a date." I repeated.

How many times do I have to say its not a date?

I was even bringing Bobo therefore not a date.

"Buy her some shoes that's what girls really like." Bobo added.

"It's not a date." I sighed. "It's...she's just...I'm an E.V.O, she's an E.V.O..."

I just want to spend time with her. She was really fun and awesome and I just like hanging out with her.

That doesn't mean it's a date, right?

"Oh, and ask for the second date before you screw up the first one." Noah added.

"It's not a date!" I yelled. I was really getting fed up with them saying it's a date.

"Dude, its a date. You just don't want to admit it." Noah answered.

"It's not a date!"

"Rex likes her, he just won't admit it." Bobo answered while eating a banana.

"I am about six seconds from pounding you so hard, your teeth will bleed." I threatened but I may as well have been talking to a deaf person.

"Totally, you need to introduce me to her." Noah answered.

I didn't even bother arguing. It was pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	6. Alaine 6

So today, I've been given a chance to go out in the field to fight an E.V.O. Last night, Rex took me to the Snack Shack and I have to admit, their burgers were really good. I ate three and Rex and Bobo were impressed. I was terrified when Rex had to carry me in his arms as he flew us to the Snack Shack. I felt my stomach drop and I was clutching to him so hard, he complained that I was cutting off his blood circulation.

No matter how terrified I felt, I was safe in his arms and I loved the feeling and wished we were alone so we could enjoy it. I trusted him to not drop me and I swear when we landed, his hands lingered on my hips a few seconds more. Bobo and Rex played pranks on people and used me to distract the innocent victims. It was hilarious and whether it was a date or not, I didn't care as long as I was with Rex.

I fell asleep really happy and slept peacefully. Now, apparently there was a rampaging E.V.O at Valley Market and now we were walking inside the grocery store. And let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight. People were yelling and screaming and pushing and falling, I actually believed they were crazed fans of some famous group or something. We continued walking until we saw a huge figure hunkered down with his back towards us. I didn't feel fear, I actually felt excited.

"That's him," Six said. "Take him down."

As if a whistle had blown for a start of a race, Rex, Bobo and I took off running.

"So, what's the plan?" Bobo called out.

Rex stopped running and fixed his gaze on some meat that were hanging from a cart.

"Hmm..." Yep, judging by the look on his face Rex had an idea like usual.

His hands transformed into Slam Cannon and grabbed the meat, launching it.

"We're gonna need a clean up on aisle 7." Rex joked as the ball of meat and rock hit the wall, grabbing the E.V.O's attention.

"Eww!" I said in disgust. I mean this E.V.O was disgusting.

The thing had a bloated body that I swear if you squeeze it, it'll pop. It had crooked, sharp, yellow teeth and it was snarling which made it even worse.

"Whoa! This guy's got some mouth on him." Bobo commented as Rex's hand went to normal.

Bobo took out his guns.

"Blech, ever hear of a napkin, buddy." Rex said as the E.V.O licked his entire face with his saliva dripping.

My stomach clenched in disgust. The E.V.O laughed and shot out his tongue towards us. Instinctively, I raised my hand, controlling the nanites in the earth and creating a wall from the ground and blocked his tongue from hitting us. Rex jumped out of the way while Bobo started shooting.

I dropped the wall as the E.V.O chased after us and I immediately made 3 huge boulders that floated in mid air and shot out my arms, the boulders following my movements. The E.V.O got hit but it didn't slow him down. Rex charged after him but the E.V.O simply moved out of the way, picked Rex up and threw him against the wall. Hot anger coursed through me as I saw Rex hit the wall and slump to the ground.

Just as I was about to make the ground shake, the E.V.O grabbed my arms and tossed me. Unfortunately, Rex was just standing up just as I slammed into him, making us fall to the ground in pain. Bobo tried shooting but it got smacked away and he got tossed too.

While Rex and I were recovering, Bobo was trying to reach for his guns but the E.V.O caged Bobo in a shopping cart as it jammed deep into the wall with Bobo stuck inside. Rex and I stood up, rubbing our heads and saw the old lady coming our way The E.V.O shot out its tongue to attack her but Six got in between them, using his arm so that the tongue wrapped itself around Six's arm. Six snapped his arm briefly, causing the tongue to move back like a wave and smack the E.V.O which caused it to fall.

"Hahaha!" Rex laughed. The E.V.O smacked his mouth with it's tongue, covering it with saliva. "Ugh!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Rex yelled, wiping the saliva off of his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

As I tried to set Bobo free, Rex ran, his Boogie Pack transforming while the E.V.O chased him. As Rex flew up, the E.V.O's tongue snakes out and grabbed Rex's boot.

"Let. Me. Go!" Rex groaned as the E.V.O struggled to pull him down. "Serious though!"

The E.V.O slammed him against the wall and twirled him around in the air in circles. Finally, Rex got slammed into the aisles causing the shelves to fall on top of him. My heart raced at seeing Rex unmoving under all the stuff.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as I ran to save him.

I felt vines underneath the ground and moved my hands to cause the vines to explode from the ground and encircle the E.V.O. The E.V.O struggled against the vines but it realized he couldn't escape so it's tongue shot out, grabbed my waist and slammed me right into the wall next to the still trapped Bobo. My vines fell away from the E.V.O as I slumped to the ground. Six ran towards the E.V.O with his words but its tongue snaked out again to grab the ceiling and jump behind Six.

"Behind you!" I yelled but it was too late. The E.V.O had grabbed Six by his throat with its tongue and flipped him around, slamming him against the wall.

The E.V.O turned to Rex who was still under all the wall of shelves. He lifted the wall up but Rex transformed his hand into Smack Hands, slamming the E.V.O into the ground. Instead of yelling in pain, it was laughing which angered Rex.

"I said enough..." Rex growled as he started to punch the E.V.O again and again, which caused it to laugh harder

"Shut. Your. Mouth."

Rex continued to punch him harder but just as he was about to punch him again, his hands returned to normal. Rex tried to regain Smack Hands but it didn't work.

"Your powers are gone again? Six asked as I placed a hand on the wall next to Bobo and made the wall loosen the cart.

Rex was losing his powers more and more often and I was starting to worry.

"Holiday, we got a situation." Six said into his earpiece. "Holiday?"

I yanked the cart out and Bobo climbed out.

"Thanks."

"No biggie." I said as we walked up to Rex.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I...don't know." He said.

"What happened?" Bobo asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was punching him, then the next, my powers stopped."

Just as I was about to speak, I heard my name.

"Alaine..." Was that my sister's voice?

I turned quickly around but didn't see anything.

"Help..." Okay, I know that was my sister's voice.

I know it.

"Alaine?" Rex asked and I quickly turned to look at him. "You okay?"

Should I tell him? No, he'll think I'm crazy.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all." I said too cheerily and twirling my hair.

Rex frowned and spoke up again. "You're lying."

"N..." I was about to say No when I swear I saw a shadow of figure of a little girl from the corner of my eye.

My heart sped up and my stomach clenched. It looked like my sister. I think it _was_ my sister. Without realizing it, I had started walking towards the shadow.

"Alaina? Where you're going?" I didn't answer Rex as I walked faster.

I know in my heart it's my sister. I just know. Just as I was getting close, her shadow shrunk away. My heart raced faster and I ran to where the shadow was.

"Wait! Wait up!" I yelled and I felt Rex running behind me but I ignored him.

"Alaine.." The voice was to my left now and I quickly skidded to a stop and turned to my left.

"Alaine! Where are you going?" Rex yelled after me. I know it's my sister. I _know_ it. I can feel it. Just as I rounded the corner, the shadow was crouching and small.

"Miele?" I asked softly. I was scared and anxious and worried.

What if I was imagining it? Could she really be here? The shadow moved and I walked slower, afraid.

"Miele?" I asked again.

As I got closer, the shadow shrunk and my heart sank with disappointment. It was just a puppy. A really adorable puppy. He was a black and white pembroke welsh corgi and I just fell in love with it. I kneeled, scooped him up and cradled him. He was so adorable.

"Alaine!" Rex said as he stood beside me. "You were running...for a _puppy_?"

"An adorable puppy." I said as I touched my nose with the puppy

He was so adorable! _Really!_

"He's adorable! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I cooed at him.

Rex snorted and commented about it being not that cute. I ignored him and still cooed at the puppy.

"There you are. Come on, you two. We're heading back to Providence." Six said as everyone walked away.

As I start to stand up, I froze with one foot on my ground and my arms cradling the puppy. Right in front of me was a ribbon, a light purple ribbon on the ground. A ribbon I knew too well.

It was the same ribbon my sister had in her hair the day she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	7. Rex 7

I was sitting down on the table as Dr. Holiday was checking on me.

"This temporary loss of powers is occurring more than we'd like. What happened this time?" She asked me as she checked my eyes with her light.

"That E.V.O just wouldn't stop laughing." I said, narrowing my eyes. "It really made me lose it."

"We know your powers must have a direct link to your emotional state, Rex. Have you tried the calming techniques I suggested?" She said as she walked off to write something.

"Uh, yeah." I did but it doesn't mean it helped.

There was a time when I was supposed to drink tea but as I drank it, it burned my throat.

"Hot, hot, hot!" I yelled, falling back l, grabbing my burning throat.

Alaine and Bobo just looked at me laughing.

Then, there was another time when I was suppose to meditate.

"Om, Om, ommygosh this is boring."

There was also another time when I was balancing on one leg until I fell out of balance.

"Didn't really work." I said as she came to me. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Dr. Holiday was putting on some weird metal thing on my hand.

"Sit still, there are less pleasant ways to get a reading." She held out a really scary pointing thing and I just sat still.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend did hers. I managed to figure out what was going in with her nanites that is making her prone to more attacks."

"She's not my...wait what?"

"Alaine's condition is really rare. I ran some tests on her and each time she uses her powers, her biometrics are higher."

That was weird.

"Do you know what causes it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, however, I did find something interesting. Inside her body, there's an insane amount of energy that goes off the charts. I took a blood sample but the nanites in the blood didn't have the same amount of energy it did when it was inside her body. So, I had her fight off a harmless E.V.O in the control room and had her wear the same thing on your wrist and I noticed that her biometrics go off the chart when she's using her powers but when she's done her biometrics return to normal. It was really odd. She's only had a few chest attacks but they're strong enough to make her feel a good amount of pain."

Damn. Alaine's case is really crazy. I don't think I ever heard of it. But I was also worried. She didn't tell me about her chest attacks. But then yet again, she doesn't tell me much about her powers. It was always about us. But she did act different when we were going back to Providence.

She was almost..._sad._

She bought that puppy with her and I felt a little jealous as she placed her attention on that puppy than on me. The puppy was cute but I wanted attention from Alaine. Should that be weird?

"So, does that mean she'll be okay?" I asked.

I was worried about her and I didn't want to lose her. I wanted protect her. It felt like a need I couldn't control. I wanted to protect her, make her feel safe and make sure she was happy.

"I hope so, Rex. I really do." Now, I was starting to worry.

Before I could dwell on it, Dr. Holiday spoke up. "If we're going to figure this out, I need a clean baseline measurement. No missions, no strenuous activity."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Rex, in this line of work, we all have to do things we don't like."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	8. Alaine 8

I was walking with Rex with my mind on my puppy who I named, Kiko, thanks to Rex's help. Right now, my puppy was fed, bathed, and knocked out. My puppy could sleep more than Bobo and that's saying something. My sister's ribbon is under my bed and I'm trying to trace any of her nanites in the ribbon and see if I can track her. Her nanites are on there and I get a small insight of where she was but nothing more.

Right now, Rex and I were talking about...well, us. It should be weird but it's not. We also talked about what we liked and stuff and I have good feeling that only Rex really knows who I am and I know who he really is. As we walked, our arms brushed intimately against one another. We both felt it but we didn't say anything since there was always an electrified feeling in the air when we were together.

Rex bumped into Six. "Watch where you're..Noah?" Rex asked as I looked at the cute blonde kid with Six.

This must be the guy Rex was always talking about.

"Uh..."

"Heard you were taken off duty. Thought you could use a visitor." Six said.

_"Really?"_ We asked suspiciously.

Six never does anything for favors. So, this was weird.

"Or I can take Noah home." Six said as he grabbed Noah by the elbow and started to pull him away.

"Okay, okay." Rex said, grabbing Noah by the shoulders and pushing him away from Six and towards us. "Sorry we got all really on you. Um, thank you. Appreciate it."

I started following Rex.

"So, Noah this is Alaine. Alaine, Noah."

Was it me or was there some kind of 'she's mine' tone in his voice? Eh, probably my imagination.

"You can call me Alaine, though."

"Oh, um thanks." Was it me or did Noah look a little afraid?

Eh, probably since Providence is not exactly the nicest group of people around.

"Didn't expect to see you here. You're like the one part of my life these guys don't control."

"Ahem." I said.

"Present company excluded of course." Rex said smiling at me that made my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you." I said cheerfully.

"So, how about a tour?" Rex asked Noah.

"Sure."

Rex lead the way. "Okay, well back there's...White Knight's office. He's my boss. Total headcase."

We walked to Rex's room and they started to play video games while I watched.

"This isn't so bad." Noah commented.

"Yeah, in a couple minutes, you won't even notice the monkey smell." Rex replied.

"Unfortunately, the same can't be said of the man stink."

Next, we went to the gym and we started to play basketball. Rex had taught me to play and sometimes we had one on one play.

"Sweet gym. Way better than our usual court." Noah answered as I tossed the ball to Rex.

"Even have my own private locker room."

We heard the toilet flush and Bobo walked out of Rex's locker room.

"Wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Damn, Bobo. What did you eat?" I said as my eyes watered with the smell.

Bobo laughed.

"_Used_ to have." Rex said.

Now, we were in sit-ops.

"And this is sit-ops. Highlight of these guys day is getting to watch me pound some E.V.O face meat." A uniformed guy was near us. "Am I right? Am I right?"

The guy just walked off.

"Whoa! Who's the hottie?"

"Dr. Holiday." I smuggled my jealousy that rose in me as they stared at her. I know it's ridiculous because she's a grown mature woman and I'm not but I just don't like to think of Rex having crushes on someone other than me.

"That's Dr. Holiday. The same Dr. Holiday that supposedly in love with you? Oh-ho-ho. You're delusional."

"That's what I said." I said as we walked down the stairs.

The thing is, I'm in love with Rex. Like really madly and hopelessly in love with him. Okay, maybe not hopelessly but you get the idea.

"So, that's where you're always down there the hole. What's down there anyway?" Rex said to Six and Holiday.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop, Rex." Holiday scolded.

"Yeah, well, keeping secrets isn't cool, either."

Noah 'coughed' at what Rex said and I just knew something was going on with Noah.

"Oh, uh, right, sorry, Noah meet Holiday. Six bought him in. As a favor."

"Really?" She asked.

"Ha, I know. That's what we said."

After the introductions, we moved to the petting zoo.

"We call this the petting zoo. Most of what you got here are your typical mutated plant and E.V.O gone wild."

One of the trees went after Noah until Rex automatically pounded his face with Smack Hands.

"Chill, Blinky. He's with me."

I went to the tree and placed my hands around his face.

"Was that really necessary? You didn't have to punch him. I could've controlled him." I answered as my hands glowed, easing it's pain by strengthening the nanites.

"See, you, like most people, don't understand the concept of letting these plants know who's boss. You control nature but that doesn't mean they'll always listen."

"I can make the ground you're standing on listen. It's really easy." I threatened.

He widened his eyes then smiled as we caught up to Noah.

"Oh, but this is what I wanted to show you. They call it 'the hole'. Only the most restricted area in the zone."

"Ooh, what's inside?"

"Rex, there's a reason its restricted."

"And that's why we should check it out." Rex answered.

"And that's why you always end up making the situation worse." I said.

I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, come on, Alaine. You can't admit you're the least bit interested."

"I don't care." I answered even if I was a little curious

"Do you think there's dead bodies inside?" Noah asked.

What is up with boys and dead bodies?

"I don't know but for some reason Holiday can't stay away. Let's find out why."

"Rex, you can't possibly be thinking of going in. What if Holiday finds out?"

"Chill, Alaine, she won't find out. We'll go in and come right back out."

"I have to agree with her, Rex. You don't want to do something stupid."

_Finally!_ Someone else who understand the danger of going somewhere we're not allowed to.

"Guys, Relax. You sound like my boss."

Noah suddenly was serious."Open it."

I scoffed. What the hell? He's on my side for one minute and on Rex's next.

"Noah!" I yelled.

He just smiled apologetically. Rex used his powers to open the door. I may as well join them in case they need to get out of a situation which is likely to happen when Rex does something stupid. We walked down the stairs and down the hallway. A door opened in front of us and we continued walking. Rex opened another door.

"Whoa!" I said.

"What happened in here?" Noah asked.

The doors was scratched and ripped apart.

"I don't know. All of the security systems are trashed." Rex said, walking around.

I felt a chill in my body and my hairs on my neck stood on end.

"We should head back, guys. I don't like this." I said, feeling a little cold.

We saw a shadow run overhead and we all ran to the communicator.

"Holiday, I think we got a problem in the hole." Rex said into the communicator.

There was a loud blaring alarm noise ringing from all around zoo. We ran out of the hole and heard yelling.

"It's in the tower." I said as we ran towards the tower and made it inside.

The whole place was trashed. Computers were ripped away, the desks broken and scratched and chairs were strewn all over the place. One of the computers crackled with static. "Somebody...Respond..."

It was Holiday and she was breaking up.

"What is...going on?"

"Everyone's gone. Maybe dead. Whatever was in the hole is..."

"Rex, listen to me. Get out now! You..." The screen died.

"No power." Rex said as I tried to calm my fears.

"So much for avoiding strenuous activity." Rex said as he transformed his hands to Smack Hands.

We heard a growling noise come from above as a shadow appeared. Rex got in front of me and tried slamming everywhere to hit the moving shadow until it disappeared.

"Ugh. Can't even see it." Rex said as he stood in front of me protectively.

"It's too dark, Rex." I said.

The shadow attacked Rex then ran off.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I feel my chest grow warm.

"I'm fine."

"Where'd it go?" Noah asked.

"Let's get out of here." Rex said, as we headed towards the door.

The shadow comes again and Rex started to swing. I didn't want Rex hurt. I wanted to help Rex, somehow.

"I can't fight it if I can't see it."

My chest grows hotter and I'm starting to pant.

"Alaine?" Rex asked worriedly.

I touched my chest and felt warmth, a warmth that belonged to an energy. Something was happening but I didn't feel pain just energy.

"My chest." I breathed.

My body felt stronger, filled with something trying to get out.

"Are you..." Rex stops as instinct takes over my body.

I close my eyes and felt a light grow in my chest. It grew and grew and I felt my hair lift up and a swirl of energy wrap around me. I felt the energy leave my body through my chest and my hands came up to my chest. I felt something powerful in my hands. It felt warm and small but powerful. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful crystal shaped like a dahlia flower glowing and humming in my hands giving off a light. I immediately knew what to do and raised my hands over my head with the crystal and I felt my energy join with the crystal.

"Alaine...what is going on?"

I didn't know how to answer Rex's question but I just knew what to do. In my mind and heart, I commanded my life force and strength connect with the crystal and the crystal glowed powerfully. Something screeched and Rex snapped out of his trance and ran towards the creature. As Rex kept fighting, I felt my life force linking with the crystal and the more I used the crystal, the more weak I felt. It was like sucking my energy and life force through a straw and the cup that was full was slowly diminishing.

The crystal was sapping my energy and I was getting tired. I couldn't keep this up for long.

_The crystal will grow and you will die._

I knew this wasn't my voice but I felt weak but forced my strength into the crystal. My arms started to shake and I couldn't hold on anymore. The glow started to lessen and the crystal and I grew weak.

"Alaine?" Noah asked as he steppes closer to me. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm fine." I said even though I wasn't.

The crystal was losing its power and my arms shook. The crystal warmth and power was going back into me and the light was going away.

"Alaine! I need more light." Rex said as he fought the creature.

I tried to add more of my strength but I couldn't. I was too weak. The crystal disappeared and my body fell limp as the last light disappeared, leaving us in complete and total darkness. Noah grabbed me before I fell and I felt weak and shaky. My chest returned to its normal body heat.

"You okay?" Noah asked as Rex moved towards us.

The creature disappeared again and he couldn't see a thing.

"I'm fine." I said as I felt my strength return.

Noah helped me up but I still leaned into him, my head on his chest, his arms around my upper back and waist. Rex looked worried and...was that jealousy I saw in his eyes?

"Alaine, what happened? Are you okay?" Rex asked as I pulled away from Noah.

"I...don't know. I don't even know what I did..."

What did I feel? I felt powerful, strong, and invincible and yet weak, sapped, my life force slipping away.

"I don't know what just happened. I've never done that before." I said as Rex looked at me curiously.

"I don't know how you did it but can you do it again?"

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't even know where to start."

Rex nodded and smiled softly. I smiled back.

We heard another screech and Rex turned around, Smack Hands ready, his back to me and Noah next to me. Rex's phone started to ring.

"Phone's in my pocket." Noah took his phone and answered.

"Hello? You've got to get us out of here! _Now_!" He was visibly scared.

"That was Alaine." I turned my head. "I don't know. She just...Look, white promised I'd be safe. This is not safe."

"Wait, you know White?" Rex asked as I clutched his back as another growl rang out.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

Everything was confusing.

"If we're going to die down here..." Noah said, hanging up the phone.

"We're not going to die." Rex said as we heard another growl again.

"You need to know I work for White."

_Whoa!_ Did not expect to hear that.

"Wait! What?" I asked as I turned to face him, letting go of Rex.

"You're a spy? For _White_? Ugh! I don't believe this!" Rex said angrily.

His Smack Hands disintegrated as his gloved hands returned to normal. The shadow moved closer to us.

"Rex..." I said.

Rex followed my gaze and tried to get his powers working.

"Not again." He said.

It got closer and Rex tried to get his powers working. He couldn't as the creature stepped closer, forcing us back.

"Okay, spider guy. No need to get monster on us." Rex said.

I looked for an exit and saw the vent. This was our chance.

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed the back of their coats and pulled them into the vent.

We fell down the shaft and hit the ground with Rex on top of me. I blushed because our faces were an inch apart, our lips close to touching and the urge to kiss him was so my lips opened an inch. I sat up, forcing him to get off of me and I moved away, my face beet red. We heard the footsteps coming down the shaft we just fell down from until it disappeared. We all sat on the ground, our backs to the cool ground. I wish I could use my powers but there was no earth I could touch or feel or sense down here.

"Who else knows about you? Does Six? Holiday?" Rex asked.

"Six knows. Holiday? I don't think so."

"When did White hire you?" I knew I shouldn't open up my mouth because this thing was more than just White, it was about their friendship.

"I don't know. Before we met."

"So, this whole time our friendship was a lie?" I knew Rex well enough that he was really pissed and was trying to control his anger.

"No I was working with White but..."

The pitter patter of feet came again and Rex tried to get his powers working. My phone started ringing and I answered.

"What's going on?" Six asked.

"Rex lost his powers. We can't do anything." I said.

Rex took my phone and answered angrily.

"What?"

I couldn't hear their conversation so I looked under the shaft we fell in. It shook and Rex, dropping my phone, grabbed my hand and led us to another vent with Noah behind us. This vent lead us outside to the zoo and we walked through the knee high murky water.

"I wanted to tell you but there was never a good time not that this isn't a good time but..."

"Get away from me!" Rex said angrily as he pushed him away.

"Rex!" I yelled. I get that he was hurt and upset and angry but he didn't have to push him or let him fend for himself out here. Noah was human.

"_What_... I wouldn't last 10 minutes down here on my own."

"Good." He said coldly.

"Rex!" I yelled again, getting uncomfortable.

No matter what Noah did, he couldn't just leave him here to die. Rex ignored me and tried to get his powers working again.

"Look, White hired me. That's just how I met you. It doesn't mean that I didn't really become your friend."

The voice of nature spoke in my mind.

_Danger is coming your way_

I signaled Rex and he got my message. He knew out I could hear the voice of nature and he trusted me.

"Stop." Rex said to Noah.

"No, I want to explain..."

"Quiet." Rex said as he covered his mouth. "Look"

Creatures in the water were coming towards us.

"Shh." Rex said as I backtracked my steps and he followed suit.

Unfortunately, Noah fell and the creatures saw us. We ran. Rex got pushed and fell while moving away from its beak that kept trying to hit him. From behind the E.V.O, I raised my hands in order for the vines to explode from the ground, grabbing the E.V.O and tossing him away. Rex smiled at me but it disappeared as he saw Noah come up beside me and offered his hand. Rex ignored his outstretched hand and got up on his own. We ran away from the E.V.O that was coming too.

"Equipment room. In there." Rex pointed and we ran towards it.

Rex used his hands to force it open. He was so strong. We walked in and Noah and I closed it as Rex caught his breath.

"This is where the E.V.O handlers keep their stuff. Look for weapons."

We followed Rex's orders and Noah and I made our way to find some weapons.

"Still not working." I heard Rex say.

I opened a door, tossing out the cans and trash out of the way.

"Come on, there's gotta be something here I can use." Rex said.

"Hey, Rex. What about this?" I asked as I found a cage with weapons inside.

I opened it and we saw enough weapons.

"Sweet. Hand me the tranq-gun." Noah said but Rex gave him the tranquilizer while he grabbed the gun.

Rex handed me the tranquilizer.

"Ugh, just listen to me for a minute okay? You don't even know the whole story."

"Alright what? That White kidnapped your family? Threaten to torture you?" Rex said angrily.

"No, it wasn't like that. He offered me a chance to help win the war and some money..."

_Ooh!_ Never a right thing to say. Rex face filled with anger and he punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Rex!" I yelled horrified. I've never seen Rex like this and frankly, I was a little afraid.

I dropped the tranquilizer and rushed to Noah's side and helped him sit up, looking at his face for any blood. Rex stared at me angrily but then softened, realizing what he had done.

"I don't see any blood. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The door was being banged on and I helped Noah up, grabbing our weapons.

"Look, let's just get out of here alive, then you can kill me." Noah said.

The door was being ripped open.

"So what's the plan?" Noah asked.

"_We_," Rex said staring dead at me, showing he meant me, "are out of here." Rex started shooting until the E.V.O spider disappeared.

We ran out into the zoo, stepping into the knee high swamp.

"Is it gone?" Noah asked.

_Swamp._

"Wait." I said

_Inside the swamp._

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Something's in the water." I said, looking for anything in the water.

A red E.V.O jumped out and Rex started shooting until the E.V.O grabbed his gun. We reached the tree and the E.V.O continued to chase us. An idea hit me I dropped the tranquilizer and headed towards the E.V.O.

"Alaine! Stop!" Rex yelled and he had started to come after me but another E.V.O was in front of them.

I jumped into the water and swam under it, trying to sense a weak spot in the ground. I found two. One spot was near where the E.V.O was behind me close to Rex and Noah. The other one was where the other E.V.O was approaching. I was running out of air, my lungs starting to burn and contract, trying to find oxygen that was depleting, so I swam faster and deeper under the water.

I placed my hand down onto the ground, forcing it to shake and tremble so the weak spots could break. I added more power, placing both hands on the ground, my lungs screaming for air. The weak spots groaned and broke under the water, causing both E.V.O's to fall under the water and run off. I pulled back my hands and the ground stopped shaking. I swam up to the surface and broke through, my hair flying backwards to my back

I choked for air, my lungs burning and my heart racing as I swam back to Rex and Noah.

"Alaine!" I could hear the relief in Rex's voice as I stood up and trudged to the guys.

Rex immediately pulled me into a tight hug, shocking me completely. It's the first time he's hugged me like this and my jeans and shirt and I were soaked to the bone. Rex was so warm and his body was strong, I held him just as tight. I felt like it was just the two of us. Until I remembered Noah and pulled back gently. His hands stayed on my hips, begging me to stay.

"We better go." No sooner had I opened my mouth, two more E.V.O's came and cornered us.

One of them was the spider.

"It's a trap. That thing set us up!" Noah yelled.

"Come on! Right here!" Rex yelled as he called attention to himself.

"What are you...?" I began until I saw the E.V.O charged while Rex pushed Noah and me under the water.

When we got up, we saw the E.V.O had crashed into the other one. We ran away from them who had started fighting.

"Those were some big crocs." Noah said.

"Be glad it wasn't their mother." Rex said. We reached the hatch and Rex pushed the button to open it.

"Alright. I saved you. Now, I never want to see you again. You hear me? We're through."

"Rex, I'm sorry. You may not believe it but it's true and if surviving this together doesn't prove our friendship, I don't know what will."

"Hurry!" Six yelled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Noah was snatched from behind by the spider.

"Noah!" Rex and I yelled in unison.

"Stay here. We'll bring him back." Six said running after the spider with a few other E.V.O handlers.

"Rex, we have to save him!" I said. Rex didn't say anything and I scoffed.

"Dammit Rex! Can't you see he's sorry!"

"Uh! What are you doing?" Rex said in frustration.

"Rex, forget everything that happened. He's going to die if we don't save him. I _know_ you still care about him." I said.

"Ok! Alright! Uh! Noah, you're gonna owe me big time for this."

I was already ahead until an E.V.O jumped in front of me, scaring me so badly I fell down on my back.

"Alaine!" Rex yelled, running to me but the E.V.O stopped him from coming any closet.

Then, all of a sudden it just ran away as we heard a shot.

"Huh?" We said as we looked to see the shooter. It was Dr. Holiday.

"You wanna find Noah, come with me."

Rex helped me up and we followed Dr. Holiday. As we walked, Dr. Holiday was asking about what had happened to me in the tower.

"Incredible." She said. Immediately, she started shooting behind and in front of us.

Rex had covered me with his body. Once she stopped, he pulled away and tried mustering up his powers again.

"Still no powers?" She asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, I guess it was finding out my best friend is a spy working for White?"

"Rex, I had no idea." She said.

"Hey, well, now I know that jerk really wasn't my friend."

An E.V.O came up from behind a rock but Dr. Holiday shot him.

"Don't be so sure. Providence can force people to make some very painful compromises. But that's White's fault, not Noah's."

She hid behind a tree as we hid behind her.

"We're here." She said.

"Uh, yeah. I can see that." Rex said.

There was a big nest full of cocoons with people hanging upside down.

"There's Noah." I said.

"They're not hurt. She's just keeping them warm for now."

"She?" We asked in unison. Holiday lowered her eyes until we heard some noises coming from behind us.

"Go! I've got this!" She ran towards the noise as we ran to the nest.

"Rex? Alaine? What are two doing here?" Noah asked.

"You were right, Noah. About us." Rex said.

The spider came towards us.

"Hola feo! Still hungry? That's right! Over here!"

"Did you really have to call her ugly?" I said.

I know Spanish and I can read and write it but speaking it, I'm on the same level with Rex.

"But your powers, Rex." Noah said.

"Funny thing! Once I realized we were cool." His hands transformed into Smack Hands. "They came back!"

The spider jumped towards us and I helped Rex by making the ground he was standing on push him up. He and the spider started fighting until Rex was tossed into a tree.

"Ouch!" Rex knocked the spider out and transformed his hand into Big Fat Sword. I made the vines wrap around its leg and arms as Rex was about kill it.

"Rex! Stop!" Dr. Holiday yelled.

"Give me one good reason." He said darkly.

"Because Rex," She whispered sadly, "That's my sister."

Immediately, I let the vines dropped as my chest ached.

Sister.

Where was mine? Now, I knew why Dr. Holiday was desperate to find my own because she understood what I was going through. Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away. I felt guilty because I was here, in love with Rex and having fun while my sister was anywhere, scared alone and maybe..._dead._

"Can. I. Help?" Rex said haltingly.

"She's...an incurable." Dr. Holiday said softly.

Six and the rest of the team surrounded her sister.

"Go!" She yelled and I made the ground push Rex up as he transformed into Smack Hands, grabbing onto the cocoons.

"Thanks." Noah said as Rex pulled him free.

"Yeah."

I lowered the ground until they were on the ground.

"Listen to me, Rex..." White began. When did he get here? And by here, I mean the computer. "If I found out you caused any of this..."

"I know about Noah. And if you_ ever_ try anything like that again, I'm coming after _you,_ White. You won't be safe in that office of yours." Rex threatened angrily.

He transformed into his hover bike and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	9. Rex 9

I watched as Alaine let her puppy on the ground. I told her where I was going and I knew she wouldn't betray me; in fact she encouraged me to go. When we were out in the zoo, all I wanted to do was to protect her and make sure she got out alive even if it meant sacrificing my own life. I was in love with her and my heart and body were screaming at me to hold her and take her with me. But she refused and I knew why.

Because of her sister. I could feel her pain when she talked about her sister. I felt it as if it was my own and I would do searching for her sister when I was gone. I wanted to help Alaine because I love her. The past days with her were amazing and made my day less frustrating because Alaine was there.

Her beautiful jade eyes were shiny and her hair was tied back and I had the urge to push back the strands that escaped her ponytail. I didn't want to leave her because without her, my life was more frustrating and complicated. She was my best friend and she knew me better than anyone and I knew her better than anyone.

"I'll miss you, Alaine." I was grateful for this moment alone with her because it was rare we had any alone time.

I was jealous when she was paying attention to Noah more than I liked. I wanted her to be mine but I didn't say anything because her life was just as complicated as mine.

"I'll miss you, too, Rex. You have to promise me you won't get yourself killed or hurt." My heart sped up as she walked closer to me; there was an electrified feeling in the air when she was near me.

"I promise I won't get killed. But I can't promise to not get hurt."

She sighed and a small chuckle escaped her lips, making me all warm inside. I would miss her laugh, her jokes, her eyes, her everything.

"Kinda figured you would say that." She said softly. I chuckled and I realized I had to go.

"I have to go." I said softly. I didn't want to go.

I wanted to be with her, protect her. I knew she can protect herself but I wanted to do it because I _wanted_to. She was my light, my cure, my drug and I would always want her and love her.

"Can I...give you something to remember me by?" She said nervously.

I stared at her confused. "Sure."

"Close your eyes." I was confused but did it anyways because I trusted her.

I felt her move closer to me and suddenly her lips were on mine. My eyes sprang open to see her kissing me gently, softly, lovingly and I instinctively responded by closing my own eyes and returning her kiss. She was igniting my nerves, setting me on a high I never wanted to get down from. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, my heart skyrocketing and I could feel her heart doing the same. I wanted her near me as much as possible and I continued to kiss her. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pulling me tighter to her We kissed until I deepened the kiss, seeking her tongue and when they touched, my insides melted and I wanted nothing more than lose myself in her.

I felt her love in the kiss and I knew she loved me in the same way I loved her. We pulled apart for air and I held her tightly against me as I stared into her eyes. She smiled that smile that was always breathtaking and my heart stopped.

"Just...something to remember me by."

I smiled at her and pushed back the strands behind her ear.

"I... I'm in love with you, Rex." She whispered as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Of course you are, Alaine. No one can resist me." She shook her head, mock disappointment written on her face as she looked up at me and I wanted to taste her sweet, warm lips. I leaned down and kissed her again tenderly and sweetly. My head was spinning when we pulled away again for air. I placed my forehead against her and stared at her. I could never get bored staring at her. She was stunning, beautiful, amazing and she was going to be mine.

We heard voices and she kissed me again before pulling away from me. A rush of cold hit me where her body used to be and I wanted here, in my arms, keeping me warm.

"Go, before they catch you." She whispered as she grabbed her puppy.

The voices were closer and I was hesitant to leave Alaine.

"Go! I'll distract them." She whispered as she ran to the voices.

This was my chance and I rode off, promising to help her find her sister and to come back to her.

* * *

><p>I broke away from base and headed toward the court where I knew Noah would be playing. It was pretty late since the night sky was out. I saw Noah playing and my legs returned to normal.<p>

"You, uh, shoot like me." I said, stopping the ball.

"Hey."

I knew I had to apologize. It wasn't his fault.

"Yeah. Look. This was not a fun day but you know my problem's with White, not you."

It was with White. .

"That means you're not going back?" He asked.

The image of Alaine popped up in my head, her hair blowing against her face like a halo, her floral perfume making me feel like she was my home, my safety. Her eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky. My heart squeezed and I already missed her.

"I don't know." As much as I missed Alaine, I needed this. We both knew it. "Maybe. Holiday says in this kind of work, we have to do things we don't like."

We heard a rumbling come from up ahead and I already knew who it was.

"Well, you better make up your mind."

I tossed him the ball, put on my goggles and transformed my Boogie Pack.

"Don't worry. I'll see you around! Providence can wait. Hahaha!" I flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	10. Alaine 10

Providence was so..._dead _without Rex. My days were spent doing more tests for Holiday and practicing my powers. My puppy slept too much and when he woke up, I spent all my time with him. I did what I was supposed to do but my mind was elsewhere.

It was _always_ elsewhere.

Dr. Holiday kept telling me to get the crystal again but that was a complete and total failure. I only glowed until that entire glow went to my chest and then died out. Nothing worked and I don't even care.

I just wanted Rex back. My nightmares were more consistent.

It was always about some man ranting about the nanite crystal and my sister crying and Rex, Six, and everyone dying in front of my eyes and I couldn't save them. My chest would ache and burn until my body shook with fatigue and sweat. I felt like the walking dead. I keep remembering my parents and my heart would squeeze and I would double over in pain and hurt because I would miss them so much. I cried and cried because of my grief until I fell asleep and I would feel sick in the day. I did what I was told but my mind was elsewhere.

_Always_ elsewhere.

I kept remembering our kiss and I wanted so much more. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, run my hands against his broad shoulders. Thinking about that kiss made me feel a little better but it wasn't enough. I wanted him near me and Bobo was affected also because he was bored.

Six tried to get me to talk but I didn't say anything. He tried using my loneliness against me but I've felt lonely before and I'm sure as hell this won't be the last time I'll feel alone. He tried to get Bobo to talk about where Rex and said something about him being somewhat expendable. Bobo lied to Six about where Rex was headed and Six believed him. Six was coming back and Holiday, Bobo and I were tracking Rex's activity. At least I knew he was out smashing things which meant he was alive.

Was it me or did I smell Pizza?

We heard Six come up and we turned around to see him.

"Have a nice trip? Ha-ha-ha. Let's get one thing straight pal. I would never rat out my..." Six pulled out a pizza which was Bobo's favorite food and would do anything to get one and I _really_ do mean _anything_. "Oooh, he's going west."

I gasped. "Bobo!"

I can't believe he ratted him out for a box of pizza. At least _I_was the faithful one.

"What? I'm hungry." He said grabbing the pizza and walking away.

"He's going to kill you!" I yelled, walking after him.

Well, Rex might come back _now _since Six knew where he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	11. Rex 11

Well, I'm back at Providence and I'm going to take my revenge on Bobo. Can't believe he sold me out for a box of pizza. Six told me he tried to get Alaine to talk but she wouldn't even budge.

Yep, that's my girl.

Once she keeps a secret, she's like a vault. I missed Alaine a whole out and I couldn't sleep very well because I wanted to hear her laugh and smile and hug her and kiss her. And now that I was here, I could that but I didn't find her and Holiday said she hasn't been herself lately which worried me. But right now I wanted to eat and I wanted something homemade. I was in my T-shirt, jeans and shoes and devouring the food.

"Meatloaf? Mash potatoes? Isn't this great?" I said

Alaine, Holiday, Bobo and Six were at the table eating or at least should be eating. Alaine was staring at her food intently and playing with it.

"It's a little dry." Six said, pushing away his food.

Bobo tossed his napkin onto his plate of food angrily. "You know what? Maybe I'll run away too. Go somewhere my cooking is appreciated." He walked off.

"We have to do this every Friday night?" Six asked and I leaned back in my chair, chewing and giving him my answer.

I saw Alaine clutch her napkin tightly almost desperately. Her hair was covering her face so I couldn't see her expression but her body was tight and stiff.

"Alaine," Holiday said gently and Alaine clutched the napkin tighter. "You haven't touched your food."

"Not that I blame you. Bobo's cooking can be questionable." I joked.

Usually, Alaine would laugh but she didn't say anything.

"I'm not hungry right now. Can I be excused? Please?" Her voice was tight and we all stared at her. She didn't raise her head but Holiday spoke up.

"Alright. Do you want me to save it in case you get hungry later?" Holiday asked tenderly and Alaine tighten the napkin so damn hard her knuckles were white and the napkin ripped slightly.

"Yes." And she got up stiffly and quickly walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Six asked as I continued to eat.

Something was definitely up with her. Holiday sighed. "She's tired. I've tried to get her to get the crystal but nothing's happened."

Huh.

No, I don't think that was it.

When she was tired, she just sit back and listen to music in her room or when I wasn't busy, she'd hang with me quietly reading. Right now, it looked like she was trying _not_ do something. After a few moments, Holiday put away her food and covered Alaine's. Six left and I decided to look for Alaine. She was not herself today and it made me uncomfortable. I reached her room and stepped in to see her body shaking violently with the muffled sobs escaping from her face that was buried in her pillow. She looked so broken and weak, my heart broke at the sight of her.

"Alaine?" I asked as I walked over to her bed.

The puppy wasn't here in the room. She continued crying and I could feel her grief and pain and I wanted to stop it.

"Alaine?" I placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off.

"Mmf me mome..."

"What?"

She picked up her head and turned angrily to me. "_I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

She broke down crying and smashed her head into the pillow. I didn't like seeing her cry. I wanted her to stop and tell me what was going on.

"Alaine, talk to me." I said.

She sat up and turned to me and I wished she hadn't. Her eyes were swollen and red and filled with anger, frustration, hurt and pain.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!_" She yelled at me and got off the bed.

I stood up and grabbed her arm and she tried to shake it off but I tightened my grip. She used her other arm to yank me off of her and we wrestled. She was yelling at me to leave her alone and I yelled at her to tell me what the hell was going on. She was strong but I was bigger and stronger and I managed to push her against the wall, her chest moving fast since her breathing was shallow, her cheeks caked with tears.

"_WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!_" She yelled as she tried to move against me.

"Because I want to know what's going on!"

She tried to move against me but I pressed my body against hers and she stopped. This wasn't Alaine. This was a hurting girl, filled with grief and pain and hurt and I didn't want to see this girl. This was raw and intense and I wanted Alaine back. I wanted _my _girl. I wanted _my_ happy smiling powerful girl. I wanted _my _Alaine.

"Tell me." I begged, holding her face steady between my hands. "Tell me what's hurting you."

She looked at me and she softened her face.

"Please, Rex. Leave me alone." She said softly and my heart ached to see her like this.

"Tell me, Alaine. What's wrong?" I said tenderly to her.

She started to cry and clutched my waist, burying her face in my chest. I held her tightly against me, murmuring to her, comforting her by rubbing her back up and down until she stopped.

"It's too much. I can't keep pretending everything is okay." She said into my chest.

I didn't interrupt her even though I had questions.

"My parents are dead, my sister is gone, I can't sleep because of those stupid nightmares! My chest hurts more frequently and each time it happens, I feel weaker than before. And...and seeing everyone eating together earlier like that reminded me of what I used to have and I can no longer have that back! I no longer have a family to eat and joke around with anymore and I can't even find my sister!"

She cried again into my shirt and I felt my shirt get damp but I didn't care. She was hurting and she was bottling it up all this time and the dinner was her undoing. She couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt her emotions like they were my own and I wanted to ease her hurt.

"Oh, Alaine." I whispered into her hair. "You're not alone."

"I am. I've always been alone." She said into my chest.

I cupped her face and forced her to look at me. "Alaine, you're not alone. You have me. You'll always have me."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Trust me, we're your family now. _I'm_ your family now. Bobo and Six and Holiday, they're your family. We're looking for your sister. I know you feel alone, like everyone has left you..." I cleared her tears with my thumbs. "I feel that way sometimes because I can't remember anything. But with you, it doesn't matter. Because I love you, Alaine and I hate you seeing you like this. Please. We'll find your sister. I know we will. You have to be patient."

She closed her eyes and covered her hands with mine.

"I'm tired of waiting." She whispered.

"I am too. But I'll wait forever if you're with me. I want you, no scratch that, I _need_ you. I _need_ you to be my girlfriend. I've missed you. I've missed your stubborn, headstrong, strong willed personality. I missed your laugh..." I kissed her lips.

"I missed your eyes." I kissed her eyelids.

"I missed your face." I kissed her cheek.

"I missed your jokes. I missed everything about you. I missed you." I whispered placing my forehead against hers. "And I _know_ you missed me. No one can resist my charm or good looks." She laughed and my heart swelled.

"I did miss you, Rex." She said, her eyes meeting mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back and I knew she was going to be okay.

"Will you go out with me, Alaine? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me so softly, so gently.

This was my Alaine. This was the girl I fell in love with since I first laid eyes on her. I kissed her back, pulling her tight against me and locking her waist with my arms. When we pulled for air, her eyes were shining.

"How can I say no when you kiss me like that?" She said smiling.

"So, my lips are the only reason, then?"

She laughed. "Much more than that." She murmured against my lips as I gently placed her onto the bed, my body hovering over hers.

We were stuck in our own world and I wanted it to stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	12. Alaine 12

That...that stupid...ugh! It's all her fault. Rex disappeared in front of my eyes and I couldn't save him.

And now, Breach, wasn't budging. I wanted Rex safe and with me. And he was inside Breach's doll house and she had the nerve to spit out those E.V.O's towards us. I was seriously getting pissed. I want to smash something.

Dammit! Rex was rubbing off on me.

"I'm done with the games. Tell me where he is." I said angrily.

Breach just smiled smugly.

"She won't talk, Alaine."

My body was growing hot, too hot and I needed this heat of out of me!

"Give him back! He doesn't belong to you!" I yelled in anger.

"No! He's mine now! My new favorite!"

"Give him back to me!" I yelled at her and I felt my body grow too hot and I felt the familiar energy build up in me.

"Give him back! He's not yours!" I yelled stepping closer to her.

"Alaine, stop!"

"Give. Him. Back!" I yelled and I felt my energy explode and hit Breach.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Let Rex go!" My energy increasing with my anger and hitting Breach, causing her to open too many portals at once.

Something came out of my chest and I saw the crystal hum and glow bright with my anger.

I didn't touch it.

"_LET REX GO!_" I yelled angrily.

"_NEVER!_"

The crystal grew hotter and brighter and it continued to hit Breach and she was yelling and opening too many portals.

"You can end this, Breach. Just let Rex go!" Holiday yelled. I continued to fuse my anger into the crystal, forcing even more lights into Breach.

"_STOP IT!_"

"_GIVE HIM BACK!_" I yelled, my crystal shooting more and more light and my life force sucking away as Breach yelled painfully.

"_GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE! HIM! BACK!_" I yelled and my lifeforce exploded into the crystal causing an insane amount of light to hit Breach.

Breach eyes and mouth glowed red as I focused my life force into the crystal.

"Rex, something's happening." Holiday said.

I focused my anger and desperation into the crystal and I forced Breach to open a portal.

"_STOP IT!_" Breach screamed as I forced more light into her. I was focused on hurting Breach like she was hurting me by refusing to give up Rex.

"_Alaine! Stop! It's over!_"

I didn't stop. My anger was too great, it was burning and my crystal glowed so brightly along with Breach that she exploded. The force of the crystal exploding its light and Breach's explosion knocked me off my feet and I hit the ground. The explosion dimmed and the crystal disappeared. I felt weaker, weaker than the first time I used it. I wearily sat up and looked for Rex. I saw him and my heart overflows with joy.

"Huh?" He said as I hugged him tightly, tears falling down my eyes.

"You're here!" I cried as I buried my face into his chest.

"I should get kidnapped more often." He said softly, lovingly as he wrapped his arms around me.

I tilted my head back up and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p>We picked up Six and Bobo as Rex leaned back onto the computer. I held him from around the waist as he held me as Bobo talked.<p>

"...and the scorpions, bleh. As far as the eye could see. Must've been hundreds of them."

"Wha- are you kidding me? Were you in a whole other dimension? I think not."

"So, how did it feel in there?"

"I don't know. Empty, I guess. I've never felt so completely alone. She had a lot of things but things can't make up for people."

"You're not feeling sorry for her?"

"No way, heh! Just makes me glad for what I have."

He stared at me and I kissed him gently.

"You mean a gruff but lovable simion sidekick?"

"Exactly."

"Dead?" Six asked.

Was it me or was the room titling?

"Hard to say. Alaine's power must've forced Breach to overload..."

Holiday made her way to us where Rex and I were still hugging like love sick puppies.

"Alaine, how did you get the crystal?"

Was the room fuzzy? I shook my head to get rid of the fuzziness.

"I...I don't know. I was really angry and I wanted to have Rex back here, I felt my body grow hot like the first time."

"You _forced_ Breach to open the portal?" Rex asked, looking at me.

Did his voice sound distant?

"Yeah."

My chest was starting to hurt again and my heart picked up speed. Dr. Holiday looked at me curiously.

"What did you do to Breach?"

"I...I don't...know." My legs gave out and my chest was hurting.

Luckily, Rex was holding me. The room was swimming, there was a ringing in my ears, my heart was beating hard and my chest was aching.

"My...chest..."

_The crystal grow stronger_

_Life force draining_

_Time is near_

Everyone's voices was distorted and dreamlike and my head hurt. My whole body hurt. I felt weak and drained. I knew it was the crystal but why and what was it? I felt Rex pick me up bridal style and I shivered because I was burning. My chest was hurting too much, burning me and I whimpered in Rex's chest. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything.

I felt like I was being sucked up into a vortex My body shook and my chest burned like fire and spread to my body. I felt Rex's arms tighten around me as I felt him run. I clutched his jacket desperately and yelled as the pain in my chest burned me like fire. It spread through my body and I clutched Rex tighter and felt him move faster or fly.

I don't know which as I felt darkness cover me and the last thing I said was, "Rex..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	13. Rex 13

It was horrible, seeing her thrashing against my body, her body burning me like the first time but this time I held out. I held onto to her tighter, ignoring her burning body that burned me. This was how I found her the first time. She fell limp in my arms and I panicked.

"Place her down on the table!" Holiday commanded and I didn't hesitate.

Bobo and Six were working on the computers. We strapped her body as she whimpered. Even in her unconsciousness state, she could still feel pain. Holiday placed wires on her body and hooked them to machines. I held her hand since I didn't know what else to do. We heard a loud frantic ringing coming from all the machines.

"My goodness!"

"What? What is it?" I yelled as I let go of Alaine's hand and rushed to her side.

"Her biometrics are off the charts, higher than the last time and her body is giving off an insane amount of energy and her nanites are absorbing that energy. It's almost as if they're sucking her life force."

"What? Stop it!" I yelled frantically.

Was she was dying?

"But her chest. Her chest is stronger and giving off more energy than her nanites. There's something powerful in her and it looks like it's activating."

I only heard like half of what she said. I didn't even care. I just wanted to stop Alaine's pain.

"Stop it, Holiday!" I yelled.

She was about to speak until we heard Alaine scream, a anguished blood curdling scream that questioned the screams of Opera Singers. Six, Bobo, Holiday and I ran to her but it felt as if there was an invisible barrier stopping us. Everyone pushed and kicked but nothing worked. I tried all my weapons but nothing budged. Six used his knives and Bobo used his guns. I growled and yelled out my frustration as Alaine continued to scream her blood curdling scream. Her chest glowed, the light turning around and around like a circle and alarms went off everywhere. Her scream continued as we fought against the barrier. A humming noise came from her chest and the lights circled each other around her chest.

Her body thrashed as something came out of her chest. We heard a twinkling noise and saw the light reveal a crystal. A dahlia shaped flower. Alaine gasped as her body fell limp and the crystal hummed and glowed. I fought against the invisible barrier but it was useless. The crystal sparkled and glowed on and off like a light bulb.

"Mama mia." Bobo said.

"I can't...it's... I thought..." Holiday was stammering which was a first for her.

She looked at the crystal hovering above Alaine, her eyes wide.

"Doc, what's going on?" I asked.

Holiday was still staring at the crystal as it hummed and glowed.

"Doc!" Six yelled as my body screamed to get to Alaine.

Holiday blinked and looked at me.

"Rex!" She grabbed me by my shoulders tightly. "I can't believe I didn't see it. This is... My God! I should've known..." She was rambling again.

"Doc!" I yelled again.

"Rex, it's her...it's the...I mean... that's the nanite crystal...the nanite crystal that everyone...her parents...my god!"

I didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Holiday!" Six yelled.

"Rex, that crystal that just came out of her is _the_ nanite crystal. The crystal her parents found. The first batch of nanites were made from that crystal. Alaine is the owner of that crystal!"

Okay, I was confused as hell. What was so special about that crystal?

Right now, what was important was saving her!

"We can't stand here and gawk! We have to save Alaine!"

I started to use my Smack Hands to pound again and again against the barrier but nothing worked.

"Rex, stop! It won't work!"

"It. Has. To!" I continued to pound until I was too tired to pound again.

"Rex! Stop! The crystal created the barrier."

I froze and stared at Holiday.

"What?" Six, Bobo and I said in unison.

"It's...protecting her..."

"How does a crystal protect her? That crystal just came out of her chest and if her screaming her heart out was any indication, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a trip to the candy store!" I said.

"You don't understand. It's protecting her from us. That crystal is the most powerful nanite in the universe. Her parents were studying it but it was top secret. No one knew until they died. I don't know what they did or how they did it but that crystal is a part of Alaine. That crystal has a mind of its own. It's _alive_and if I were to guess, its living off the nanites in Alaine's body."

"Whoa, Doc. Are you saying..." Bobo began.

"Yes, that crystal is sucking her life force to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	14. Alaine 14

I was in a forest, with police cars all over the place and police tape tied around trees. This was familiar. I must be dreaming, I thought because no one seemed to pay any attention to me. I walked through the police car and under the tape. There was an accident. I stepped deeper into the forest as I saw the car. It was dark and I couldn't make out the color or model, although if I had to guess it might be a Mercedes. I saw that the car was bent and cracked with vines wrapped around the car. It was odd because it looked like the vines had attacked the car. I moved around the car and saw that the doors were opened.

As I looked inside the car, I felt a sense of deja vu come over me. The car felt very familiar and safe. Slowly, I moved to the front and stopped. I saw two bodies in front of me. My heart picked up speed as I stepped closer to the bodies. I saw a briefcase ripped open by..._claws_? It looked like it was made by claws based on the big slashes against the briefcase. I saw the bodies entangled with vines with blood everywhere. I stepped closer, careful not to touch anything and tried to see their faces. My heart dropped and my body felt like lead. Those faces were familiar as my own. It was my parents.

The police never let me saw the accident but now I knew why. Their eyes were bulged out and their faces were bloated and purple and I wanted to vomit. I saw my father's face, identical to my own and my mother's, identical to my sister. I fell to my knees, the shock overtaking me and I covered my mouth as I tried not to scream. I saw their dead eyes, and it haunted me. I screamed and screamed letting out my anguish and pain and grief and hurt.

This was no accident. No vines could move on their own accord and hug bodies like a cocoon. Not by themselves, at least. Someone killed my parents and I knew deep down my sister did not wander off on her own. I knew that now. I saw everything melt away as I moved away, afraid to touch anything until it morphed into a new scene. This place looked ruined and it looked like no one lived here.

With the image of my parents dead faces burning in my mind, I felt hot rage course through me and I wanted to kill the person who killed my parents. I heard a soft tentative voice call to me. I followed it until I reached a ruined castle. I stepped in.

With anger coursing through me, I stepped in, not caring if anyone heard me. I used my powers to help me move heavy doors or make a smooth surface for me to walk on.

"You have come, child." It was that same stupid voice that kept haunting my dreams.

"Enough with the games! Show yourself! What do you want?" I yelled, letting my anger out on whoever was here.

He chuckled with that sick evil laugh that made my skin crawl. I heard footsteps to see a tall broad middle aged man with long black hair and gray streaks and dark red eyes. His face was long and drawn under his eyes. He's wearing dark clothing and boots. He has a large yellow circular hole in his chest connected to his large metal collar around his neck. He has a large golden biomechanical right hand with the tips of the fingers ending in blunt pins.

"Where am I?"

"Abysus, Alaine."

"How do you know my name?" I ask. My anger seems to be sparking at the mere look of him. He chuckles which send chills down my spine and it was _not_ the good kind.

"I know everything about you. I know you have the crystal. I know you're at Providence. And..."

He's suddenly in front of me and I feel hate grow in me and I don't know why.

"I know you have a little sister, Miele, who's been missing."

My eyes shoot up into his deadly calm eyes and with a sinking feeling, I know he knows something about my sister.

"And she is very pretty, just like your mother."

He's looking at me with a look that says, 'I know something you don't'

"Where is she?" There's venom in my voice.

He smiles and I want to smack it right off his face so badly but my emotions are threatening to take over and my body is shaking.

"I know where she is and the poor thing is terrified. She misses her sister and wants to go home. She misses her bunny. Which one was it? Ah! The pink bunny named Rosa."

My eyes widen in realization and it hits me like a punch to the stomach. He has her. Miele never told anyone her bunny's name but me. No one, not even our parents. Hot rage rushes over me and my insides are boiling. I feel like I set myself on fire and I want to kill the bastard. I lunge for him, yellling.

He doesn't move, instead I feel vines wrap around my wrists, waist, legs and feet. I'm suspended in mid-air and I'm struggling, fighting and commanding the vines to let me go but nothing's working. I want to kill him and I ignore the pain in my wrists as I struggle. The vines tighten harder. I don't care because he has my sister and I want to kill him.

"Give her to me! Give her to me!" I'm fighting and yelling and growling and my body is burning with rage and despicable hate.

He only stares at me and I struggle even more, his smile fueling my rage like gas.

"No need to be angry. She's unharmed...for now."

For now? My rage is so thick, I'm choking on it.

"If you hurt her, so help me..."

He grabs my face with that stupid Biomechanical hand and the points are digging in my skin. I'm breathing, no,_ panting_ heavily and spit at him. He flinches and lets go of my face. My rage is cooking me and the nanites in the earth are connecting with my rage. They start to shake slowly until it shakes harder and harder and I have the satisfaction of seeing a very slight fear in his eyes before it's washed away with determination.

"Listen, I have your sister and you have my nanite crystal. You give the crystal to me and I return your sister."

"I don't have your stupid crystal." I spit at him and struggle even more even though my body is yelling at me to stop struggling.

I don't stop until I feel hot liquid running down my arms and I realize it's my blood.

"You're so strong willed and stubborn." He says, his voice filled with satisfaction. "Just like your mother."

I freeze. It's like he's injected me with ice into my veins.

"Oh, you don't like that do you? You're exactly like your mother and your father was the only one who could tame her. Just like how Rex can tame you."

I'm frozen. He knows too much about my life and I want him to stop.

"I wonder how Rex will react when he's found out his girlfriend is dead."

He's touching my weaknesses and he knows it with that smug smile.

"You leave Rex out of this." I yell as my heart pounds.

He smiles that stupid smug smile again and its like he's lighting a match inside me.

"Either you give me that crystal or I kill both your sister and Rex."

"You fucking bastard."

"One more chance."

I _will_ save my sister and I will _not_ make a deal with him.

"Well, then by force it is." His blunt tips on his Bio mechanical hand turn into long sharp piercing needles.

Without wasting any second, he stabs all 5 needles into my chest. I yell as the pain burns my chest. My chest is glowing as his needles dig even deeper into my chest. I continue to scream and I try to move but the pain immobilizes me. My chest grows even hotter than I thought possible and I feel him sucking something out of me. My chest glows so bright, I swear it looks like a freaking firework.

I hear a humming coming from my chest. There's no blood on my chest. His face is greedy and hungry as I feel my heart speeding up so hard I think it might burst. I want to die. This pain is too much and I feel my strength weakening and my body going numb. He pulls out his needles and stands back. My body is in too much pain and I can only whimper.

Something hot and alive is coming out of my chest and I see in between the man and me a big ball of light and I feel my energy and life force sap as the light begins to form a shape. I want to fight, I want to struggle, but I'm losing consciousness.

No, I'm not losing consciousness. I'm _dying_.

The more the light grows and forms a dahlia flower shaped crystal, the more I'm losing the feeling in my body and my vision starts to darken. In that moment, I figured it out. I know why my chest aches and why each attack gets stronger. I know why I feel weaker when it passes. I know why I feel energy course through my body and into my chest when I want to save Rex. I know how my parents saved my life.

It's the crystal.

The nanite crystal and I know that my parents placed it inside of me to save my life.

My lifeforce is linked with the nanite crystal that saved my life. And if that crystal is not inside of me, I'll die. The more time it passes outside of my body, the more of my life force gets sucked out of me into the crystal.

And I'll _die_ without it.

The crystal is my heart and I need it. The light in between us explodes and a twinkling comes from the light. Its the nanite crystal.

_My_ nanite crystal.

"Yes! I have it! With the power of the crystal I can rule over the world!"

I'm blacking out and I'm desperately trying to summon my crystal but my hands are bound and I'm exhausted. It takes to much strength to lift up my head and it flops down my chest. My body is limp and I'm blacking out.

My life is flashing before my eyes. I see my parents, my sister, Providence, Bobo, Six, Holiday, my puppy and Rex.

My Rex.

My hearts aches because I won't see him again and I never even got a chance to say good bye.

"Beautiful." The last thing I see is the man reaching out to cup my crystal before I black out and die.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	15. Rex 15

I'm a mess of emotions but right now I'm frustrated, desperate and angry and my powers are no longer working. That stupid barrier won't lower and since I can't use my powers, I'm using my body. My body is aching and I'm breathing hard, my heart beating fast. I'm terrified that Alaine's life is depended by that stupid crystal that seems to be glowing brighter and Alaine isn't moving.

"Rex, you're hurting yourself." Six said as he held me and I continued to struggle.

"_Let. Me. Go._" I growl.

Holiday was checking on the computers and Bobo was just being...Bobo. I don't know how long I stayed fighting against the invisible barrier and Six holding me. Alaine was just laying there with that stupid crystal hovering above her. I stop struggling and placed my hands against the invisible barrier and look over at Alaine's unmoving body.

"Alaine..." I whisper. I'm confused and upset and worried and frustrated because I can't do anything. Suddenly, I hear a groan and look to see Alaine moving slightly.

"Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Bobo said.

"Holiday." Six said simply.

She turns her head and I see her beautiful face frowning, as if she was fighting something.

"Alaine..." I say louder and press my hands harder against the invisible barrier.

She moans and turns her head away.

"Alaine, wake up!" I yell loudly, my hands turning into fists. The crystal hums louder and glowed brighter. She turns her head again.

"Alaine!" I yelled, slamming my fists against the barrier. Her body began to glow very lightly around the edges.

"Rex..." she moaned out and my heart lept.

"I'm here, Alaine. I'm here, baby!" I yell, slamming my fists harder against the barrier.

"Rex..." she says softly and I know, I just _know_ she can hear me.

The crystal is glowing so bright, we all had to pull back and cover our eyes because of the sheer intensity of the glow.

When it dies down, we look over to see the crystal slowly descending to Alaine's chest. It glows three times before melting into Alaine's chest. As soon as it melts into her chest, the barrier disappears and I waste no time in getting to Alaine. I grab her limp body and wrap my arms around her body.

"Alaine! Alaine!" I say looking down at her.

Was she dead?

No, she was warm.

"Alaine," I whisper against her face.

I shake her gently and terror grows in my chest. Had the crystal sapped all of her life force?

"Alaine," I plead. "Please wake up, please."

I place my forehead against hers.

"Please wake up. I can't lose you. I love you." I whisper softly. For a moment, nothing happens and then I hear her groan. I pull back and see her moving. Slowly, she opens her emerald eyes and looks around weakly. Finally, her eyes landed on mine.

"Rex?"

Relief washes over me and tears sting my eyes.

"You're alive." I choke out.

"Rex..." she moans out and wraps her arms around my neck. I tighten my grip on her and whisper against her ear.

"Thank goodness."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	16. Alaine 16

_I'm sorry but I can't sit here while my sister is out there, scared. No one wants to take me fine but I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm done hiding. Thank you for everything but now this is between me and Van Kleiss and I'm getting my sister back one way or another. Rex, don't follow me. I know the danger of my nanite crystal. I know but I can't sit here, waiting for something that may or may not happen. I'm sorry but I have no choice. I'm going to find Van Kleiss and my sister. Take care of my puppy and everyone at Providence. I love you, Rex. I'll always will._

I just finished writing my letter, my puppy sleeping in my lap. Three days passed since the incident and Rex was always hovering over me. I told Holiday about my dream, vision, whatever and she explained to me about Van Kleiss and what my visions meant.

Rex was angry that Van Kleiss took my sister in order to my nanite crystal. Holiday did tests on me and said my biometrics are lower than normal. If I used the crystal one more time, I was going to die for sure. I told Holiday everything I knew about the nanite crystal. She concluded that the nanite crystal is a nanite that's alive and has the ability to control life and death.

It can also help take over the world by someone who thrived on living nanites and that someone was Van Kleiss. He wants to use it to take over the world. The nanite crystal had linked itself with me when my parents saved me and now everytime I use the crystal, I'm giving more of my lifeforce into it. Three times the crystal can be used and I've used it twice already.

One more and I would die.

That was Rex's fear. He didn't want me to be in a situation where I would be forced to use the crystal and in this case, Van Kleiss and my sister was a sure way to kill me. I argued that I didn't care. That my sister needed me. But neither Rex or Holiday would hear of it and Rex, he looked torn and said he didn't want to lose me. I was upset and hurt. I didn't care what happened to me as long as my sister was safe and I _needed_ to do my job. My parents protected us until the day they died.

Now it's my turn to protect Miele. I didn't speak to anyone all day today not even Rex even if it hurt me. I wanted my sister.

And I _am_ going to get her back.

I lifted my sleeping puppy and place him on my made bed. I was dressed in a black corset tank top with pink polka dots and ruffles on the bottom and a pink sweater alongside a black skirt with black leggings with a pink belt with chains attached to it.

My boots are pink with a black tie wrapped on top of it. My hair is tied up by a black tie with a pink and red star. I kissed my puppy and folded my note, signed my name and placed it in front of my mirror where Rex wouldn't miss it. Rex was always with me for the past two days and it was annoying because he wasn't himself.

He was cautious and worried for me. Don't get me wrong, it's nice but for 24 hours a day it gets on your nerves. I silently walked out of my room and went to Rex's. Quietly, I walked in and see him hugging his pillow and Bobo snoring. My heart ached to see Rex sleeping soundly in his room, oblivious to what was going on. I walk to him and crouch in front of him. I didn't have much time. I paid attention to his face, his eyebrows, his nose, cheeks, lips. I want to remember every detail of his face when I'm gone.

A tear escapes my eye. I want to curl up with him and hold him against me, breathe him in. I feel more tears come to my eyes and I wipe them away.

"I love you, Rex. I'm sorry if I'll hurt you but she needs me. And I can't turn my back against her. I'm all she has left. I'm sorry."

I really was and my heart was hurting. I love him with all my heart and I had to let him go to save my sister.

He had to understand. He just had to. I place my hand against his forehead. He moves slightly at my touch then settles back into his sleep.

"I love you, Rex. I'll always love you." I replaces my hand with my lips.

I didn't dare kiss his lips even if every fiber of my being yelled at me to kiss his lips. I stood up and reached the door, I look back at him and whisper, "goodbye" before walking out, leaving a part of me behind with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	17. Rex 17

I woke up to the sound of Holiday barging into my room. I rolled around in bed and smashed my pillow on my head.

"5 more minutes, Holiday."

"There isn't time, Rex! She's gone!"

I froze when she said, 'she's gone'

The only other she, was Alaine but...

I shot straight out of my bed and fell right on my ass.

"No fooling around, Rex! Look!" Holiday shoved a paper in front of me and I took it.

My heart broke as I read it over and over again.

_I'm sorry but I can't sit here while my sister is out there, scared. No one wants to take me fine but I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm done hiding. Thank you for everything but now this is between me and Van Kleiss and I'm getting my sister back one way or another. Rex, don't follow me. I know the danger of my nanite crystal. I know but I can't sit here, waiting for something that may or may not happen. I'm sorry but I have no choice. I'm going to find Van Kleiss and my sister. Take care of my puppy and everyone at Providence. I love you, Rex. I'll always will._

I didn't know how to feel but one thing was for sure. I was angry at her decision. Didn't she understand the dangers of facing Van Kleiss at Abysus and by _herself_?

I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. I had to go after her.

"I'm going to Abysus." I said grabbing my pants, jacket, goggles and shoes.

"Wait, Rex. You can't go by yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because White Knight would never authorize a mission, so we need to travel off the grid." Six said as he came into my room.

"And since when do I care what Knight says?"

"We'll get rid of all our communications gears. And we'll need a more elaborate diversion and Bobo will fit the bill."

"Doing what?"

"What he does best."

"Stinking up a room?"

"No, causing a distraction."

Okay, that was a lot better.

"Let's go." Six said and we followed.

* * *

><p>We were on our way to Abysus and I'm anxious to find Alaine before she does something stupid.<p>

"I didn't know she would do this." Holiday said as I sat in the chair.

"Yeah, me neither." I was confused and upset.

One, why would she go on a suicide mission by herself?

Two, why didn't she tell me?

Three, I'm going to kill her.

Holiday stared at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Look, there's something on the radar." Six exclaimed.

It was blinking and moving fast, really fast.

"It's heading for the castle." I said as I looked through the front window. I saw dust flying as something whizzed past it. It looked like a person. On a motorcycle.

"Get closer, Six." Holiday commanded.

Six followed and as we got closer, my body immediately recognized who it was.

It was Alaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	18. Alaine 18

I've been riding on this motorcycle I stole for hours and I was fueled on anger and hate. I memorized where Abysus was and rode. My hair was whipping behind me while I had my helmet on. I didn't think about anything or anyone but getting to Van Kleiss and my sister. Every minute, every hour was crucial and I drove faster, probably 60 miles per hour. I was high on my anger and hate and pain.

Van Kleiss was going to pay for what he had done to me and to my sister. My veins pulsed with my rage and I could see and hear better. I didn't have a plan but I didn't care. I only wanted my sister. On any normal day, I would've enjoyed this. My hair flapping behind me like wings, the wind against my body making me feel like I was flying.

But today wasn't a normal day.

It was far from it.

Occasionally, the image of Rex would come to mind and my body and heart ached for him. I missed him. I wanted him but I couldn't risk him getting hurt because of me. Van Kleiss knew my weaknesses. He had one. He didn't need two.

I forced the image of Rex out of mind. I didn't need any distractions. I heard roaring in my ears and I believed it was my motorcycle but I had gotten used to the roaring and this roaring was loud, like a shuttle. Something wasn't right.

I looked through my sides mirrors and cursed.

It was Providence.

How did they find me?

Okay, that was a stupid question. I practically left a map showing them how to find me.

They lowered near the ground and I couldn't make out the people inside of it. I needed to lose them. I swerved the motorcycle and braked. I needed to think of something fast. They couldn't see my head since I had my helmet on but my hair was out.

"Alaine!"

_No_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_!

It couldn't be.

I hoped it was a hallucination and I turned my head to see.

_Dammit!_

It was Rex on his hoverbike, catching up to me.

_No!_

I specifically told him not to follow me. My body screamed at me to run to him but it took every ounce of my will to look away and rev the engine of my motorcycle. I needed to lose him. I revved the engine and sped up, pushing the gas hard, riding the meter to 80 miles per hour. I sensed Rex speed up and calling out to me. I didn't want him here. He could get hurt. I kept checking my mirrors and he was catching up to me.

"_ALAINE! STOP!_" He yelled and that only made me drive faster.

Dust was ricocheting off by my wheels.

"_ALAINE!_" My heart was beating hard and fast and I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

I wouldn't. I heard Rex curse and I saw that he switched to his boogie pack. He was gaining on me fast. I gripped the handles harder and sped even faster.

"_ALAINE! STOP IT! YOU'LL GET HURT!_" He was getting angry. I could tell by his tone.

Maybe I needed to anger him. Out of the blue, it hit me what I could do. I could lose him in the forest and I could use the vines and roots and trees to block him. I needed to trick him. I knew what I had to do. I drove even faster at 110 miles per hour. I needed Rex to speed up and when he was close.

"_ALAINE! STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'LL GET HURT!_" He yelled.

I was already hurt. I slowed down only a little bit so that Rex wouldn't notice. He was putting all his strength into catching me. But he wouldn't catch me. I would make sure of it. I slowed down even more and Rex was close, too close.

Without warning, I swerved my bike so fast, Rex flew right past me. Exactly what I wanted. I didn't waste a second and quickly drove.

"_DAMMIT, ALAINE!_" Rex yelled as he tried to slow down and go after me. He was wasting time and we both knew it. I headed off into the woods.

In my head, I imagined clear floor in front of me and sent the image to the nanites. They did my bidding and I rode deeper into the forest. I couldn't hear anything but the roaring of my motorcycle, my heavy breathing and my the pounding of my heart. I continued to drive until a shadow jumped at me and I swerved so I wouldn't hit it. I was about to ride the opposite way when I saw another shadow. I didn't have time to move my motorcycle a full circle so I stayed where I was, knowing I was trapped. I waited until the shadow came out.

"Nice trick, Alaine but you may want to remember that Rex wasn't the only one watching." Six came out of the shadows and I turned my head to see Holiday.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

I was in some deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	19. Rex 19

Okay, so I was impressed by the way Alaine rode the motorcycle. It even turned me on which it shouldn't have but did anyways. She looked sexy and dangerous on that motorcycle and with her helmet on, she looked mysterious. But I was also getting pissed off because she didn't slow down when I tried to catch up to her.

How in the hell was I suppose to know she was doing it just to trick me later? She was smart, street smart, now that I realized it. Because one minute I'm almost at arm's length with her and the next I'm flying past her. And she was driving away into the forest. She knew I couldn't fly or drive in the forest.

But she could.

And she controlled it.

I saw that Six had put down the shuttle on the ground. I went into the forest and had to run through. The ground was clear, too clear and I knew Alaine must've used her powers to clear it. I heard a screech of a motorcycle and I knew she was up ahead. I ran until I saw her on her motorcycle, one foot on the pedal, the other on the ground. Her hands never left the handle bars.

I thought she gave up and was waiting for me but as I got closer, I realized that Six and Holiday had her trapped and she couldn't move the motorcycle in time because Six would beat her to it. Her body was tense and defiant and I knew that Alaine was waiting for an opportunity to escape.

"Alaine, why are you doing this?" Six asked.

I was now at arm's length and I could feel her tension, her pain. She only tightened her grip. I wish she would removed that helmet. She didn't move. She moved her boot on the gas pedal.

"Don't even think about it. We'll catch you." Six said.

Alaine's body was stiff and rigid.

"Alaine, I understand you want to find your sister but think about the risks you're going to have to take."

"I don't care!" She yelled.

Her body was slightly trembling. She was angry.

"She's my sister. She needs me! I'm all she has left. _She's_ all I have left..."

Holiday looked at her with sympathy.

"I didn't want you guys to come because I can't lose you guys. You're like my family." She said softly.

"Holiday, you of all people should know what's that like. You have to know why I can't stand by and let my sister stay with that monster another minute more. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Now without me," I said stepping closer to her.

Her body tightened itself again. She didn't speak.

"Alaine, I can't lose you but I can't stand to see you like this. Whether you want me here or not doesn't matter. What matters is that you need help."

This time I made my way in front of her to see her face.

"Take off the helmet, Alaine." I said as she looked away from my eyes.

She didn't move. I placed my hands over hers and I felt her soften.

"Alaine, I'll help you. I'll help you find your sister. I promised I would and I will."

She sighed and for a moment she didn't move until I felt her retract her hands and take off her helmet. She held the helmet on her lap and I cupped her face.

"Alaine," her eyes were watery and I wanted to take away her pain and make it my own.

"I love you, Alaine." I whispered as I looked in her eyes.

"I love you, Rex." She whispered as wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	20. Alaine 20

Rex always knew how to tame me even if I didn't want to be tamed. I didn't want to ride in the shuttle of Providence and Rex didn't want to leave my side so he drove on his hoverbike by my side.

We didn't talk. I could feel his tension and I knew he could feel my own. I was afraid for him because if Van Kleiss was anything they said he was, then I knew Van Kleiss would do anything to get the crystal.

Rex was my weakness and so was my sister.

Van Kleiss knew.

And I knew.

We reached the castle and I turned off my motorcycle and took off my helmet. I got off and started walking towards the castle. There wasn't a minute to waste. Rex grabbed my wrist and tugged me back.

"Alaine, wait."

I was getting impatient.

"I've waited a long time to find her. I'm not waiting another minute." I said, staring into his eyes.

"I know but let me go first."

I didn't want him to go but knowing Rex he probably would anyways. I saw Six and Holiday walking up the stairs.

"Fine." I said as Rex walked up.

It was a really old castle, ruined and broken.

"Be careful." Six said as he took out his swords.

"Look at this place," Dr. Holiday said as we walked deeper inside.

I can feel my adrenaline taking over.

"Van Kleiss! Miele!" I yelled throughout the echo.

My heart was pounding hard and fast. I felt a chill go down my spine and Rex steps closer to me protectively.

"_Alaine_..." I turn immediately to the sound.

I know it was my sister.

"_Alaine_..._help_..." I turn to see a dark hallway and I follow it.

Everyone else is too busy to notice me and I don't want them to notice. So, in my mind I command the nanites to crack against the other side of the room. Rex immediately transforms his hands into Smack Hands and they start running. My heart is hurting but not because of it beating so hard but because of the ache of deceiving Rex. I followed and saw my sister in a crouched position. My heart swelled in relief and tears came to my eyes.

"_Alaine._.." she sounded terrified and I ran to her.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and let her know she was safe. I was close and I ran faster.

"Miele! I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled.

As I got closer, I saw that it wasn't my sister. I slowed to a stop as I saw his Bio mechanical hand as he stood up. It was the man from my dreams.

Van Kleiss.

Anger rushed through me.

"Where is she?" I said through clenched fists.

"The question is whether she's alive." He said simply.

The fucking bastard.

"If you killed her..." I couldn't speak, there was rage burning me now.

"She is well just like your friends."

"What?"

Van Kleiss smiled and pointed his head behind me. I frowned and turned. I heard struggling and grunting as I saw Bio wolf, Skalamander and..._Breach_? I thought she was dead. Breach had Rex by having her arms through two portals and holding him up. Bio wolf had Six which is surprising and Skalamander had Holiday.

"Rex..." I say.

He stops struggling to meet my eyes and I see the hate and anger but it's not aimed at me. It's aimed at Van Kleiss.

"Rex, what a pleasure to meet you." Van Kleiss as he looked at him.

"Considering the fun I had the first time here." Rex said angrily.

I wheel on Van Kleiss.

"Let them go!" I hissed, my hands clenched in fury.

"Until I have the nanite crystal that is currently residing in your body."

"Don't don't it!" Six yelled as he struggled against Bio wolf.

"We can find another way!" Holiday yelled.

"Don't worry about us, Alaine!" This was Rex's voice and I felt torn between what I had to do.

Van Kleiss chuckled. "Perhaps someone else will change your mind."

I frown as I see Van Kleiss wave his hand in the air. A shadow comes out from behind Van Kleiss and my heart races. Van Kleiss snaps his fingers and lights explode from everywhere and I cover my eyes. When I pull away, my body freezes.

It's Miele.

"Miele..." I choke out.

This was really her. Her wavy dark hair, creamy skin, rosy cheeks, a small nose and green eyes. Beautiful green eyes that used to be so vibrant and alive but now filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Miele..."

"Alaine..." she says and tears come to my eyes. I open my arms and she cries and starts to run to me but vines snap behind her and grab her waist.

"No! Let me go! Alaine!" She yells as she uses her small hands to pry them open.

"_Stop it! Give her back!_" I yell. My anger growing hot in my body.

I start to run but something knocks me back and I hit the ground and roll, slamming my back into a wall, robbing my lungs their air.

"_ALAINE!_" Rex yells as he struggles even more and tries to use his powers.

I feel hot liquid rushing down my head and I try to sit up, my body in pain, my lungs burning. I see spots in my vision.

"_ALAINE!_" My sister yells as she reaches out to me and my vision is swimming.

"Your choice, Alaine. Save your friends or kill them."

I'm weak and angry and torn. If I give him the crystal, he'll take over the world. If I don't, he'll kill Rex and my sister and everyone else. My body trembles.

"_DON'T DO IT, ALAINE!_" Rex yells.

"_ALAINE! HELP ME!_" My sister yells crying. Both their cries grab at my heart and I don't know what to do.

"Perhaps you need a little persuasion."

Vines explode from the ground and wrap around Rex, Holiday, and Six and electrifies them. Including my sister. They yell as the electricity hits their body and I feel their pain, especially Rex's and Miele's.

"_STOP IT!_" I yell.

Van Kleiss stops and I see everyone is weak but alive.

"Made your choice? Next time, I'll kill them." Van Kleiss threatens.

Tears fall to my eyes. I've worked so hard to find my sister and bring her home but the price is too high. And Rex.

He'll die.

Along with Holiday and Six.

"I can't wait forever." Van Kleiss and I know what I must do.

With my legs trembling, my body shaking, my vision swimming, my head pounding, I force myself to stand up. Van Kleiss walks past me and turns. I see Rex, Holiday, Six and the Pack in front of me. Miele is behind me. I know what I have to do.

"Fine." I whisper. "Go ahead. Take my crystal."

Everyone widens their eyes in shock.

Especially Rex.

"_ALAINE! NO! DON'T DO IT! STOP!_" Rex is yelling and struggling harder trying to escape the vines. My heart breaks because I'll know that this is the last time I'll see him.

"No, I have no choice, Rex. I will not involve innocent people."

I look at Rex and I don't cry. I won't give Van Kleiss the satisfaction of seeing my pain.

"The right choice, my dear." He sneers at me. Rex is angry, really angry and the vines tighten on him.

"_ALAINE! STOP! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!_" Rex yells. He's breathing hard in anger.

"And I can't lose you." I say.

I move my gaze and ignore the pleads of Holiday, Six, and Rex. But my insides are a mess. I raise my arms to my sides and stare dead on at Van Kleiss.

"Here. Take it and let them go." I don't move my gaze from him.

He smiles and speaks. "An excellent choice, my dear."

Vines explode from either side of the wall and grab my wrists.

"Surrender. Just like your mother did when I killed her."

"What?" My body freezes at his words.

"You didn't actually believed your parents died in that car accident did they?"

The image of their dead faces come to my mind and a rage comes over me.

"The vines..." I say through my rage.

It's growing with my hate and pain.

"I used the vines to stop the car, I wanted the crystal but they refused. I squeezed the life out of them. I researched the crystal and heard of your accident. You were crushed by the TV when the nanite explosion happened to save your sister. You were dying and I knew your mother, stubborn as she was, used the crystal to save you. Which is why I kidnapped your sister. But you were nowhere to be found until a little birdie told me about Rex taking you to Providence. And I knew how to get you."

With each word he says, it's a punch to the stomach.

The _bastard_ killed my parents.

He killed them.

_I'll_ kill him.

I scream in agony and move forward but the vines pull back my arms but I don't care. I struggle and fight but Van Kleiss just smiles and that fills my rage. I'm thinking about nothing but getting my hands on his neck.

"Such temper, just like your mother."

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you! _I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_" I scream and somehow the vines start to loosen. I have the satisfaction to see a fear in his eyes but its short lived when more vines grab my arms and legs.

"Well, no more chit chat."

His blunt tips on his Bio mechanical hand turn into long sharp piercing needles. Without wasting any second, he stabs the all 5 needles into my chest. I scream an agonized, ear splitting scream as the pain burns the inside of my chest. My chest is glowing as his needles dig deeper into my chest. I continue to scream and the pain immobilizes me.

"_STOP IT!_" Rex yells.

I continue to scream and scream as my chest grows even hotter than I thought possible and I feel him sucking something out of me. My chest glows even brighter and I hear a humming coming from my chest. There's no blood on my chest. His face is greedy and hungry as I feel my heart speeding up so hard I think it might burst. I want to die. This pain is too much and I feel my strength weakening and my body going numb. He pulls out his needles and stands back. My body is in too much pain and I can only groan in pain.

"Van Kleiss! Stop it! STOP IT!" Rex yells, his rage increasing.

Something hot and alive is coming out of my chest and I see in between us, there's a big ball of light and I feel my energy and life force sap as the light begins to form a shape.

I want to fight, I want to struggle, but I'm losing consciousness. The more the light grows and forms a dahlia shape crystal, the more I'm losing the feeling in my body and my vision starts to darken. There's nothing I can do. My lifeforce is linked with the nanite crystal that saved my life.

The more time it passes outside of my body, the more of my life force gets sucked out of me into the crystal. The light in between us explodes and a twinkling comes from the light. It's the nanite crystal.

_My_ nanite crystal.

"Yes! I have it! With the power of the crystal I can rule over the world!"

I'm blacking out and I'm desperately trying to summon my crystal but my hands are bound and I'm exhausted. It takes too much to lift up my head and it flops down my chest. My body is limp and I'm blacking out. My life is flashing before my eyes.

I see my parents, my sister, Providence, Bobo, Six, Holiday, my puppy and Rex.

My Rex.

My hearts aches because I won't see him anymore.

"_ALAINE!_" Rex yells desperately.

"Beautiful."

The last thing I see is Van Kleiss reaching out to cup my crystal before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	21. Rex 21

I'm struggling and fighting and shouting as Alaine is dying in front of my eyes. My heart breaks and I want to kill Van Kleiss. The nanite crystal is in mid air between them and twinkling while Van Kleiss reaches out towards it.

"_NOOOOO!_" I'm using all my powers but the vines keep coming.

Van Kleiss cups the crystal and it glows stronger. He's killing her and she's let him to save us.

To save _me._

The vines that were holding Alaine disappears and she hits the ground like a dish rag being dropped to the ground. I'm filled with so much hate and rage that my big fat sword explodes and slices right through the vines. I free Holiday and Six and I'm running towards Van Kleiss when Breach comes in front of me. I'm in pain and I need to get to Van Kleiss to save my girlfriend.

"I'm not planning on being stuck in your dimension again."

I hear Six and Holiday fighting.

"I just want to play."

"Last time I played, I nearly got pulverized."

Breach chuckles and we lunge at each other. She's using all the portals and I'm using all my powers. I notice that Van Kleiss is holding the crystal and clutching it. I need that crystal to save my girlfriend and Breach is not about to stop me. She tries to grab me from either side of me.

I see her hands and slam my Smack Hands down into hers, cracking a few bones and she yells. I punch her face and her stomach and all over taking out my rage and pain at her until Breach saves herself by opening a portal and disappears. Six is still fighting Bio Wolf and Holiday with Skalamander.

I use my Smack Hands to slam them against the wall, knocking them unconscious. I turn my attention to Van Kleiss and swing. Van Kleiss lets go of the crystal and moves out of the way. Vines grab Holiday and Six and I can't get to them because Van Kleiss is fighting me and dodging my punches. We continue to fight until a moment of distraction causes a fist to slam into my jaw, knocking me to the ground.

"You have been quite a nuisance, Rex Salazar..." But I don't hear the rest because through my pain I see Alaine's little sister reaching up to grab the crystal.

Van Kleiss follows my gaze and yells, "No!"

He runs but she grabs the crystal and it sends a powerful wave knocking everyone to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	22. Miele 22

Miele saw her sister fall to the ground with a thump unconscious as the nanite crystal glowed in mid air. Miele felt like her life was being torn apart. Alaine was more than her sister. She was like her mother. Miele felt like Alaine was her mother because she took care of Miele like their mother used to do.

The bad man didn't hurt Miele. He talked to her. But this time he hurt her and her sister when he said he wouldn't hurt anyone. And the other people were hurt too and Miele didn't like seeing those people hurt. Not even the boy who had machines in his hand.

When the vines let go of her, Miele immediately runs to her sister while the boy fought the bad man. Miele cried as she shook her sister.

"Alaine! Alaine!" Her sister didn't move so Miele placed her small hand on her neck like Alaine taught her to when someone wasn't moving. Miele was little but she did know where to find a pulse. She felt a pulse. It wasn't strong but it was there.

"Alaine! Wake up! Please..." Miele begged as she placed her head under Alaine's neck.

"Please wake up. You can't leave me. You can't leave like mama and papa. Please, Alaine. You're my mommy now. You promised."

Miele cried softly as she clutched her sister's jacket tightly.

"Miele..." Miele gasped and pulled back to look at her sister.

"Alaine?" She asked tentatively. Alaine slowly opened her eyes and whispered.

"The...crystal..." she said as her eyes were closing again.

Her sister was pale and Miele wanted to save her. She didn't want to be alone.

"Crystal..." Alaine said again and Miele didn't understand what she wanted her to do with it but Miele didn't want to waste any more time.

Bravely, she stood up and looked to the crystal that was twinkling and glowing. Miele was afraid. She saw how that crystal was brutally ripped from her sister and how her sister screamed in pain. And the boy screamed too like he was sharing her sister's pain. Miele didn't know why the boy yelled as her sister yelled. But she knew that the boy must know her sister.

Miele saw everyone fighting and saw that the bad man was fighting the boy. Miele looked at the crystal and walked over to it. The crystal was far from her reach. She stood up on her toes and reached up. She still couldn't reach it but she was determined to help her sister. The air around the crystal was warm and sweet. She reached up higher, her little fingers so close to touching the crystal.

"No!" The bad man saw her and started to run to her.

Miele's heart pounded in her chest as fear gripped her small body. But she refused to give in. She was drawing strength from the deep recesses of her body. She stretched up higher.

"Please..." she grunted.

She stood higher on her tippy toes and just as the bad man reached her, she grabbed the crystal and felt a warm powerful energy grow in her body and a huge light circled around her and exploded outwards like a bomb and hit the bad man and everyone else.

Miele felt like she was flying. The air around her small body was lifting her clothes and her hair. But when she looked down, she gasped. Her shirt and skirt were gone and instead she was wearing a floor length white cap sleeve princess gown that appeared out of nowhere. It hugged her chest but then the bottom let out to hide her body and touch the floor, covering her feet.

Her sleeves were fashioned to look like sea shells.

The top of her dress had big golden circles surrounding the entire edge of the top of her dress. Under her chest were white pearls that circled her like a belt. The dress felt soft and feathery. She believed she looked like a fairy-tale princess. The crystal was humming and glowing brightly and Miele felt wonderful. The crystal made her feel alive and at home. The crystal seemed to be pushing the bad man back.

The boy who made machines was staring at her curiously and so did the man with swords and the woman who looked like her mother. Somehow, Miele knew what to do and gingerly carried the crystal to her sister.

Her sister was lying on her back, slowly breathing in and out and Miele hoped the crystal will bring back her sister who was her mother in her eyes. She kneeled on her dress and slowly placed the crystal above her sister's body. The crystal hummed louder and was glowing on and off like a flickering light bulb. It grew hot but Miele refused to let go of it. Slowly, Alaine blinked her eyes and she looked to see Miele's face above hers, her cute little face scrunched up in worry and hope.

"Miele..." She breathed out and Miele nearly came to tears.

"Alaine...look," Miele said holding the crystal in front of Alaine's face. "I got it. I got the crystal, mom."

Mile blushed when the word mom escaped her lips. Alaine was still weak but now the crystal within her space, she was getting stronger. At first, she was surprised but then love overcame her.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Alaine shushed her and touched her soft dark hair.

"It's okay. You can call me whatever you like."

Miele smiled brightly and Alaine saw the clothes on Miele. More specifically, her dress. Alaine looked at her sister and saw how beautiful she looked like.

Like a princess.

"Your dress..."

Miele looked down then up at her.

"I don't know. Magic."

Alaine didn't ponder much because a sharp pain attacked her body. She sucked in a breath as she felt the pain subside.

"Alaine, here. The crystal." Miele offered the crystal again and Alaine reached out her hands to cup the glowing and humming crystal.

As soon as she touched the crystal, it let out a bright yellow light and it washed over Alaine, changing her clothes, lifting her up and making her more powerful. As the light placed her on her feet, Alaine looked down to see her own clothes have a made the same exact dress like Miele. Since Alaine was older, the dress was longer.

The top of the dress hugged her breasts and under her breasts were white pearls that went around her like a belt like Miele's. The bottom of the dress let out and hid her body, the length touching the ground. The sisters wore the exact same dress, the only difference was that Miele's dress was albeit smaller. The crystal hummed in her hands floating in the air. She noticed that she had a golden pearl bracelet on her right wrist.

Alaine looked to her sister who was on her side. Miele didn't have one. Alaine looked to see the scene in front of her. Everyone was looking at them like they were some rare creature that never existed. But when her eyes met Rex, she saw the relief and love in his eyes along with shock and surprise. Alaine and Miele walked to Van Kleiss, Biowulf and Skalamander who were much farther than everyone else.

They walked past Holiday, Six and Rex. Around the sisters was a halo of light as they continued to walk towards Van Kleiss. They wanted to touch them especially Rex but something held them back. Van Kleiss had stood and merely looked them although there was a hint of excitement in his eyes. Alaine and Miele stopped a good distance in front of Van Kleiss. Everyone waited in anticipation as they tried to understand the situation. Van Kleiss smiled as he saw the crystal in Alaine's hand.

"So, you've awakened." Van Kleiss said.

Alaine nor Miele answered. They didn't feel fear. They wanted to protect the world from Van Kleiss.

"Well, give me the nanite crystal before I kill your friends."

Miele looked up at her sister and saw that she had her eyes closed. Miele saw vines encircle the boy, the man and woman. But when Alaine opened her eyes dramatically and raised the crystal over her head, the vines fell away and Van Kleiss looked confused. The crystal hummed loudly with power as Alaine linked her life force with the crystal. Van Kleiss saw what was coming and immediately shot his power towards Alaine.

"I will protect everyone!" She yelled determinedly and shot the crystal in front of her body as the crystal exploded with a bright light that encircled her and everyone behind her.

The power of the crystal and Van Kleiss collided, causing both of their arms to tremble with the force. Alaine groaned through clenched teeth and felt herself being pushed back but instead she fought against the push of Van Kleiss powers.

"Please..." Alaine begged as her sister clutched her dress. "Please...nanite crystal...I beg you to help me save them. They are family to me. They are my loyal friends. Lend me more power. Power to protect everyone. Power so nobody will be alone."

The crystal fired more power as it sucked on Alaine's force.

"Alaine!" Rex yelled as he was on the ground along with Holiday and Six.

The force of the powers colliding were sending waves of winds around and behind them. He couldn't move if he wanted.

"Don't do it! The crystal will use up your strength." Holiday yelled.

"You'll kill yourself!" Six yelled over the roaring winds.

"I won't leave anyone behind!" Alaine yelled as the crystal shot even more power against Van Kleiss which forced him to use more.

Alaine's and Miele's hair and dress were flowing behind them like waves on a ocean as the powers collided with brute force and Alaine struggled to control the crystal and not be pushed back by Van Kleiss's power.

"Alaine! Please! Don't do it!" Rex begged and she felt the hurt and fear in his voice.

Hearing them yell at her gave Alaine strength to add more of her life force into the crystal and shoot out the power to protect everyone she loved.

"Why?" Van Kleiss said as he too struggled. "Why continue to struggle against me when you know you're killing yourself? Even if you dream of saving this planet, you will soon know the truth. This world is foul and corrupt."

"No! I still believe!" She yelled over the roaring sounds of the collided powers. Alaine noticed that Biowulf and Skalamander had run away. The castle was shaking and breaking apart.

"In love? In friendship? In trusting each other?" Van Kleiss laughs scornfully.

"Yes! I believe in them! I believe in protecting this world that Providence helps!"

"You fool! In this corrupt and fallen world there is nothing to believe in!"

Van Kleiss shot even more power and Alaine grunted as she pulled back the crystal like a bat to get more power. The crystal sucked more of her life force to increase its power.

Alaine closed her eyes as she saw the image of her sister in her mind along with everyone else. Holiday's smile, Six's non smile, Bobo, Noah, Rex and her mom and dad. She opened her eyes with tears as she saw her parents.

"Mom, Dad." She said softly.

"Give me the crystal!"

"Never!" She yelled.

_To get more power say, Nanite Crystal Power._

Alaine knew the crystal was talking to her.

_It will use all of your life force into the crystal to defeat Van Kleiss._

The castle had broken away and if people were from afar they could see a big ball of light, black and pink colliding, sending violent winds across the plains.

"I will save everyone!" Alaine yelled and Van Kleiss saw the determination in her eyes.

"Nanite Crystal Power!" She screamed as the crystal blinked rapidly then sucked from everywhere a light that fed the crystal.

Van Kleiss stopped as he saw the crystal suck up light from everywhere. Alaine used all of her life force into the crystal. The crystal exploded into a big ball of pink light and hit Van Kleiss and Alaine struggled as all of her life force was being pulled like a string into the crystal.

"No!" Van Kleiss yelled as the big ball of light swallowed him up.

Alaine growled until the crystal shattered into a million pieces. Alaine's life force was gone with the crystal as her eyes dilated and her dress dematerialized as she fell backwards, hitting the ground.

Miele's own dress had dematerialized but she didn't fall back. As she saw Alaine's body hit the ground, Miele knew she was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	23. Rex 23

Rex didn't know how to feel when he saw his girlfriend wielding the crystal in front of her, protecting everyone as she created a shield against Van Kleiss. She looked like a beautiful princess in her white gown that flowed behind her as the violent wind blew against her body. She looked powerful. But he also didn't want her to die. If Holiday was correct, this was her third time using the crystal.

Her _last_ time using the crystal.

Rex didn't want to lose her and he was constantly yelling at her to stop alongside with Six and Holiday. She was struggling against the crystal and she was begging the crystal to lend her power.

Miele, dressed in the same way as her sister, was clutching Alaine's dress, hiding her face as the wind blew against her. The wind was so violent, it was knocking everything away that was behind Alaine.

Rex had to use his Smack Hands so he wouldn't be blown away. Six had used his sword and stabbed it into the ground while Holiday clutched his waist.

"Alaine! Stop! You'll blow us away!" Rex yelled as he struggled to crawl towards her.

He wasn't going to lose her. She wasn't listening to him, she was struggling against Van Kleiss as the crystal was glowing and humming as it continued to shoot out its power.

"Nanite Crystal Power!" She yelled out and Rex saw the crystal suck up light from the air.

Rex saw anger in Van Kleiss's eyes. Everyone froze as the crystal exploded a bright huge pink ball of light toward Van Kleiss. It expanded and sucked up Van Kleiss and everything behind him. Alaine growled, her arms trembling as the crystal used up all of her lifeforce. Rex heard the crystal shatter as the ball of pink light disappeared. He saw the shattered pieces of the crystal hit the ground and disappear. His body went cold when he saw Alaine's dress dematerialize as she fell backwards, hitting the ground like a dead weight. Miele's dress also dematerialized.

The castle had fallen apart and the wind dissipated as Alaine hit the ground. He returned his hands to normal as he ran towards Alaine who was on the ground. Miele was already kneeling and shaking her. Rex kneeled and grabbed her body to hers. She wasn't breathing.

"Alaine? Alaine!" He yelled as he shook her.

Her eyes were closed and Miele placed her small hands on her sister's shoulder.

"You can't leave me!" She cried. "You promised me! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

Holiday and Six were also kneeling next to Alaine's body.

"Rex..." Holiday said softly.

Rex shook his head and clutched Alaine tighter.

"No!" He yelled, his tears falling down his cheeks. "She's not dead. She's not dead."

Rex looked down at her unresponsive body. He wouldn't accept that she was gone. He wouldn't.

"Alaine..." Miele said. "You can't leave me! You're a liar! You promised!" She was crying hard and rubbed her eyes.

Holiday had tears in her own eyes as she hugged Miele.

"The nanite crystal used up all her strength." Holiday said.

Six didn't say anything.

"Alaine, wake up, wake up!" Rex begged as he shook her violently.

She still wasn't breathing.

"You can't do this to me! I need you! Miele needs you! We all need you god dammit! Wake up! Say something!" Rex yelled as his tears fell against her cheek.

"Rex, you have to let her go." Six said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rex felt cold and numb as he saw Alaine, his true love and soul mate, dead in his arms. He couldn't let her go.

He _wouldn't_ let her go.

Rex was clutching her body desperately.

"Rex, she's dead. She's not coming back. Let her go." Six said.

Rex didn't answer. His hand was clutching her hand and his other arm was beneath her. Rex couldn't let her go.

He_ couldn't._

"I can't," He whispered. "I love her. I can't let her die."

"It's too late, Rex. She died saving us."

He knew she was protecting them from Van Kleiss. But it didn't make him feel any better. He believed it was his fault that she used the crystal. If only he wasn't captured by the pack.

_Rex._

He looked up to see who called him but no one was looking at him.

_Rex._

Someone was talking to him. He looked down to see if Alaine had miraculously survived. But she wasn't alive. So who was talking to him? When he looked up, everyone was gone. He wasn't at the castle anymore. He was somewhere very...pink. Everywhere around him was pink.

_Rex._

"Who's there?" He asked, clutching Alaine tighter protectively against his chest.

_Look up._

He did and soon something chimed and glowed until it formed a shape. A dahlia flower shaped crystal. He gasped.

Was it...? Could it be?

"Are you..." He couldn't even talk.

_Yes._

"But..."

_Do not worry, Rex. Don't you want to save Alaine?_

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, more than anything. I'd give anything to bring her back." His voice cracked and he looked down at her.

_Anything?_

He looked up at the crystal glowed in front of him.

"Yes,"

_I can bring her back to life_

His heart filled with hope as he heard what the crystal said.

_I need nanites to survive and her nanites are dead._

"How...?"

The crystal interrupted him.

_I need your nanites_

"My nanites?" He asked.

_Yes, you have a rare batch of nanites like hers_

"But how?"

_I will suck up enough nanites from your body inside of me so I can rebuild myself and merge with Alaine to bring her back. She needs me to survive._

"Will I die?"

_Do you want to?_

"If it means bringing her back." He said seriously.

He wasn't afraid to die if it meant bringing her back to life.

_You're in love with her, are you not?_

"Yes," he said blushing.

_Do not worry. She will need you to survive. She's your soul mate._

Rex blushed deeper and smiled sheepishly.

_Now, kiss her. Kiss her so I can bring her back._

Rex didn't hesitate as he leaned down and placed his mouth over hers, closing his eyes. He immediately felt his nanites being drained but he refused to stop kissing her. He heard a twinkling come from somewhere but he didn't open his eyes. His nanites were still being drained but he didn't feel the least bit tired. He was anxious.

Something warm grew near his chest and he believed it was the crystal because he heard everyone gasp. Soon, he felt Alaine twitch and he pulled away, opening his eyes. The crystal glowed and melted into her chest. Slowly, she opened her eyes halfway.

"Rex..." she said weakly. Slowly, she turned to look at everyone else.

"Everyone..."

She looked up to see Rex.

"I told you...I would protect everyone..."

Rex broke down in tears along with Holiday and Miele. Except Six which suspiciously had something wet on his cheek. Rex hugged her while Miele screamed and hugged her also.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	24. Epilogue

Weeks passed since the battle at Abysus between Alaine and Van Kleiss. Alaine and Miele returned to Providence and were debriefed and examined for any possible injuries. Miele was not hurt but she still had her playful spirit. She doesn't remember much but she did say that she thought she heard her father and followed the voice when Alaine went to get her some ice cream. Then, she saw the bad man and she tried to run but the bad man had grabbed her and covered her mouth. That was all she remembered.

Holiday suspected that it was her way of protecting herself from the trauma. Van Kleiss nor the Pack have been heard from again . Alaine no longer had any chest attacks. Instead her powers have grown and she didn't need to use her hands to command the earth. She just used her mind. But she still needed to use her hands to create barriers from the ground. She also learned how to will the crystal in and out of herself.

Holiday examined the crystal and said it was stronger and more powerful than ever before. Alaine's biometrics had gone to normal and she felt relieved. Miele never left her side. Everywhere Alaine went, she went. She wouldn't sleep without having Alaine in the room. They spent all their time with each other. She was even called Rex "Uncle Rex" Both Alaine and Rex would blush.

Alaine and Rex didn't have any time to spend together since either Rex was busy fighting E.V.O's or Alaine had to be tested or practiced her powers. But today, Rex wanted to see her.

He missed her.

_A lot._

Even though they were both in the same building. Bobo had gone with Holiday and Six to a debriefing meeting off site. Which meant he and Alaine were alone. He went to her room, pushed the button letting the slide door open and stepped in. He smiled lovingly towards the two girls. Miele was clutching her rabbit and was all over the bed. The puppy was curled against Miele.

Alaine was kneeling, her head on the bed, a small book opened in her hands. They were both asleep. Rex didn't want to wake Alaine but the position she was in would give her an ache when she woke up. Slowly, he walked to Alaine and crouched. Her hair was in her face and Rex pushed it back. She looked beautiful. He places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently.

"Alaine..." He whispers as he continues to shake her gently.

She moans and moves slightly.

"Wake up..." He says softly, cupping her warm cheek and thumbing it gently.

Slowly, she opens her eyes.

"Rex?" She asks and slowly raises her head and rubs her eyes.

"You fell asleep." He says softly, helping her stand up.

She's wearing a green nightgown with yellow laces and yellow socks. They look towards Miele who's sleeping soundly, all over the bed. An image rushes through his mind of them standing over a crib with a baby of their own. He shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it but he can't help it. He can't see himself with another girl. Everything he thinks of surrounds Alaine. She's a permanent fixture in his life.

"I won't be able to sleep in my bed. She hogs the whole bed." She whispers as she stretches.

Rex's eyes roam her legs and he wants to run his hand over them.

"Can I sleep in your room?" She asks quietly.

Rex doesn't know how he should answer. It's not like they haven't slept in each other's room but lately, images of them in a more..._intimate_ situation has been popping up lately.

What if things were to get out of hand?

"Uh, sure, but I'm a hogger myself." He whispers.

She smiles and kisses him gently. "We'll see." She whispers against his lips and pull away. She covers Miele with the blankets and kisses her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Miele." She whispers.

They leave her room and hold hands with their fingers interlaced as they walk to his room. He's nervous for some reason. He doesn't know why he should be. It's not like they were going to do anything. They reach his room and step in. It's very quiet. He pushes the button to close the door and she makes her way to his radio. A soft romantic pop song comes on.

Its by 'Kylie Montague, Can't get you of my head.' As soon as he hears it, he imagines a naked Alaine underneath him moving against him, moaning and...

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

Alaine takes his hand and weaves her fingers through his.

She leans close to his ear and whispers, "Make me yours, Rex." He swallows, hard.

The muscle in his jaw twitches. "Make love to me, Rex."

She's kissing him slowly, torturously. He wants to make love to her. He really does.

So, why is he hesitating?

"Rex," she whispers softly against his lips which arouses him.

"Make me yours. I want you. I want every inch of you. I want your hands on me."

She wants him. His heart is racing the entire time, because he wants her. He tells himself it's okay, because he want her as much as she wants him.

"Alaine, I—"

He stops mid sentence as he looks at her and it registers that she's slipping off her nightgown. His mouth is dry as she slides the straps down her shoulders slowly until the material falls to the floor in a pool at her feet.

Her eyes never leave his. His eyes never leave hers.

"What did you want to say?" She asks.

"I forgot." He whispers. His gaze travels down the length of her curvy body. She dressed in pink lace panties and a matching bra.

"Alaine…" He takes a step toward me. "You look beautiful."

She holds her breath in anticipation and longing as his fingers skim lightly over her shoulders before gently slipping her bra straps aside. His lips replace his fingers. He kisses one shoulder, then brushes his soft warm lips across her neck and kisses the other one. He's letting instinct take over. She grabs on to him for support because his warm breath brushing over her skin makes her dizzy. She wants him here with her, she wants him close. She grabs him over his pants, then unzip his jeans.

"Easy, girl," he whispers, amused.

He puts an arm around her, holding her steady, as he bends down to kiss her. It's not just any kiss. His lips move slowly over hers, brushing against them before his tongue reaches out. She feels his hot breath mingle with hers as their tongues glide over each other's in a slow rhythm that makes their skin hot and sweaty. His hands move slowly up and down the curve of her back in the same rhythm as their kiss. He pulls his shirt over his head, then tosses it aside. He kisses her.

They strip naked and move to the bed. Instead of jumping each other's bones, he takes his sweet time running his hands over every inch of her body because he wants to memorize it. She follows his lead, skimming her palm across his hot skin in a slow, tortuous pattern until he's panting. She leans over him and uses her lips and tongue, exploring every inch. He grabs the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. It makes her feel like she has the power, not the other way around.

Until it's his turn to explore. She tries to stay calm. But it's hard. He gently pushes the hair out of her face as he gazes into her eyes. "I'm the happiest guy alive today," he says.

"Why is that?"

"Being alone with the girl I love. I love you, Alaine. You know that, right?"

His thumb traces her lips and she swears his eyes are getting all glassy. "I've never felt this way about another girl before," he whispers.

"That's because they don't have what I have." She whispers.

"Which is?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Your love. I'm lucky to have you and your love." She whispers.

"Lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor, mi vida." He blurts out automatically.

She raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes.

"Sorry,"

She chuckles and kisses him.

"Its okay. I like hearing you speak spanish. It turns me on."

He smiles."I want to make love to you, Alaine. More than anything." He's poised above her now, his hands braced on either side of her head. She gazes up at his light brown skin slick against her tanned skin. He's looking down at her with adoration and love and desire. She wraps her arms around his broad but relaxed shoulders.

"Take me, Rex. Por favor." She whispers.

No wonder she was aroused when he speaks spanish. It gives him a tingle and send shivers down his spine. Her voice is sensual and more womanly when she speaks spanish. He presses his body against hers and she moans when she feels his hardness pressing against her softness. He groans when he feels her push her pelvis against his. She's kissing him tenderly with passion and desire. Her nails raked his back and he pushes harder against her, wanting to hear her moan. His trials his lips down her neck and across her collarbone, down to her breasts.

He licks her hardened nipples and she arches her back, her breasts going into his mouth. He starts to suck each nipple as his hands slide up and down her sides.

"Ay, Rex," She moans, her spanish slipping past her mouth.

She's moving her hips against him rhythmically and Rex is groaning against her breasts. He pulls away and kisses down to her stomach and back up. She's panting and she can't wait anymore.

"Rex..." She whispers as he reaches her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmm..."

"I can't wait anymore." She breathes out.

He pulls away and looks at her.

"You sure?" He pants as he looks over her slick naked skin pressed against his.

"Yes," she whispers as she slips her hands through his hair and pulls him down to her lips.

"I want you in me right now." She murmurs against his lips.

He kisses her passionately as he slowly enter hers. She gasps, causing Rex to clutch her to him. He continues to enter her, her tightness almost driving him over the edge. Finally, he breaks through her virginal barrier. They're panting and she's clutching him desperately as the pain shakes her. He waits until she's ready to go on. When she does, he starts to move inside of her. A string of moans, groans, grunts escape their lips as they move as one. The emotions and sensations they feel are so overwhelming, Rex clutches her hands, weaving his fingers through hers as he moves in and out of her. She's repeating his name over and over again, making him feel like he has the power.

He's staring into her eyes and she does the same. He squeezes her hand tightly as he continues moving in her, grunting her name with each thrust.

They're close.

Her legs have locked around his waist, digging him deeper and deeper into her. He's kissing all over her body as they move together. They're close, so close and they pick up speed. When they do, they both experience an unexplainable light that starts in the pit of their stomachs. It grows and grows and grows until it can no longer be contained by the screaming girl and the sweating boy. It breaks through, exploding inside of them and flows between them.

Every sensation, every emotion that they posses for one another fill and overwhelm them both. When it fades, Rex has collapsed against her chest, shaking with the overwhelming euphoric feeling they had experienced. Alaine is clutching him tightly, never wanting to let him go, never wanting to be apart.

Weakly, he pushes himself up on his arms and looks down at her. They're breathing hard so it's a while before they speak.

"I love you, Alaine. I don't want you to ever leave me." He whispers as he leans down and places his forehead against hers.

She kisses him tenderly and softly.

"I won't ever leave you, Rex. I'm in love with you. Hopelessly, madly, passionately in love with you."

"You took the words out of my mouth," he whispers.

She squirms under him and he notices he's still inside her. He pulls out and looms over her. They gaze into each other's eyes, neither of them speaking. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be spoken.

Their love spoke more than words could ever say.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


End file.
